Oscuridad y luz
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: universo alternoEsta historia es sobre la soledad y el amor, nustras amigas se conoceran y formaran una super amistad y el amor llegara en el momento preciso sd
1. Chapter 1

**La vida es un torbellino el ayer es el hoy, los días son tristes y mas cuando te encuentras sola, si….sola esa es la realidad en al que yo vivo, mis sueños son lo único con lo que vivo el dolor de tener soledad, dentro de mi corazon y que cada vez me voy hundiendo mas…**

¿Que hora es? De nuevo se me hizo tarde, mama, mama por que no me avisaste que ya es tarde, voy a llegar tarde a la universidad, lo siento hija pero es que te llame como cinco veces y no me respondías, chao nos vemos luego.

De nuevo llego tarde, el profesor me esta llamando la atención por llegar tarde a clase, miro hacia atrás y mis compañeros se están burlando de mi, bueno creo que ya me e acostumbrado a estas andanzas, gracias a cielo que ya me puedo sentar, las horas parecen eternas pero bueno al fin es medio día, salgo a almorzar y me voy a mi clase de teatro.

Profesor: de pie…dije de pie señorita tsukino o ¿es que la tengo que levantar?

Serena: lo siento profesor ya me levanto.

Profesor: Comencemos la clase, primero calentamiento que sea una hora, luego empezamos con los ejercicios y finalmente ensayaremos la obra…

Ya es de nuevo noche, otra vez sola, me despedí de mis compañeros de teatro, de nuevo sola miro el reloj en la torre de Tokio son las ocho, pero no quiero regresar a casa, mi casa otro martirio mas, mi hermano molestando y mi mama regañándome como siempre.

Miro a mi alrededor, amigas yendo de compras, novios tomados de la manos, otros comiendo con sus familias, otros jugando con sus amigos, mientras que yo…permanezco en una acera…sola, de nuevo en mi casa, enfrente de mi computadora mi única amiga, leo bellos poemas como quisiera que alguien me los dedicara, que tonta eso nunca me va a pasar a mi, por que siempre estaré…sola.

**El cielo para mi siempre estará obscuro, esta lloviendo son lagrimas de amores frustrados son el alma de tantos pero tampocos, si estoy sola, siento que me derrumbo, mi corazón ya no tiene vida, quiero que me amen, quiero que me protejan…pero se que me quedare sola…**

De nuevo me quedo dormida, creo que otra vez llegare tarde a clase, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, de repente tropiezo con alguien, veo como caen mis libros pero yo no me e caído alguien me sostuvo, lo siento, debes tener mas cuidado me dice, lo miro esos ojos tan azules como el profundo océano, lo siento me tengo que ir, salgo corriendo, que chica mas rara…

Definitivamente llegue tarde, toco la puerta mas nadie la abre, giro la perrilla, pero solo están mis escandalosos compañeros, el profesor no había llegado, doy gracias al cielo por darme la oportunidad de encontrarme con aquel chico, pero esos ojos, esos ojos…

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos, perdón por la demora pero acaba de ingresar una nueva alumna, entra por favor.

Alumna: Buenos días mi nombre es Amy Mitsuno, acabo de llegar de Kyoto, tengo 19 años.

Profesor: Gracias Amy te puedes sentar con Tsukino, empecemos con la clase.

Amy: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Mitsuno espero que seamos buenas compañeras.

Serena: Mi nombre es serena Tsukino, mucho gusto.

Medio dia….

Amy: espera serena ¿puedo irme contigo?

Serena: Por supuesto, y dime amy ¿por que te viniste de Kyoto?

Amy: Por el trabajo de mi mama ella es medico y la trasladaron para acá y yo encontré muy interesante esta universidad.

Serena: A ya veo, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos.

Amy: esta bien nos vemos luego, ( que chica mas rara, siento algo especial por ella, pero sus ojos muestran tristeza).

**Noche otra vez sola, es que nunca podré ser feliz, mañana cuando será el mañana que necesito, el mañana que me sonreirá, NO…nunca lo tendré…nunca**

Otra vez clase, amy me dice algo, mas yo estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no la escucho, otra vez veo esos ojos azules me trasmiten tantos sentimientos que me da miedo de que me hagan daño…

Amy¿serena?...¡serena estas ahí, que te pasa…

Serena: Discúlpame ¿que estaba diciendo? es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Amy: si ya me había dado cuenta, es que estas muy ida, siempre eres así de ida y de callada…

Serena: la verdad si, casi siempre, no me voy bien con los otros por ser callada y por ser como soy…dicen…que soy rara…pero no me importa.

Amy: ya veo…

Así pasaron las horas, que pereza apenas se termino medio día y en la noche tengo mi clase de pintura, este día no se que voy a pintar, seguro el profesor querrá algo maravilloso y la verdad no tengo ganas, bueno tomare una ducha, estaré en la computadora y me iré a clase de pintura.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

En la tarde…

Ya es tarde, de nuevo se me hizo tarde, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de pintura, llevare todo, a ver llevo las pinturas, la bolsa…ahí no se me olvidaba el bastidor, bueno si sigo así creo que llegare…no me e golpeado con alguien…esos ojos los e visto antes…disculpa es que voy de prisa…si ya me pude dar cuenta, hasta luego…si hasta luego…

Profesor: ¿Tsukino ya llego?...como siempre se le hizo tarde señorita…

Serena: Lo siento maestro es que tropecé con alguien…

Profesor: Llegas tarde a las clases pero eso no le quita el ser buena en la pintura ¿trajo el boceto?...

Serena: Si maestro aquí lo tengo…mírelo antes de comenzar a pintar…

Profesor: Si es muy bueno… (Aunque siempre esta pintando cosas lúgubres, tristes, es como si…)

Serena: ¡Profesor!… ¿profesor se encuentra bien?...

Profesor: ¡Ah! Si tsukino estoy bien, comience a pintar…a propósito quiero presentarle a usted y a toda la clase una nueva compañera se llama Lita Kino, empezó este semestre con nosotros espero que la traten bien…bueno comencemos…

Lita: Tu nombre es serena verdad, mucho gusto me llamo lita…

Serena: Si me llamo serena mucho gusto lita…

Lita: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Serena: (sin mucho interés) si que quieres…

Lita: ¿Donde puedo conseguir un caballete y una silla?..Claro si no es mucha molestia…

Serena: En el salón de atrás hay de los dos…

Lita: Gracias…y empezó a buscar las cosas…

Otro día mas, que pereza, por lo menos en clase de pintura me puedo concentrar, aunque lita no del todo me disgusto, ahí pero que bobadas estoy diciendo otra vez pensando en que las personas se me van a acercar, a mi por favor, jajá jajá…ni en mis sueños, descanso creo hoy llegare demasiado cansada a casa cada jueves es lo mismo llego, como un emparedado, me baño y me acuesto a dormir…si esa es la vida emocionante de serena tsukino…

Lita: Serena un pregunta…

Serena: Si… ¿que quieres?

Lita: ¿Estudias en esta universidad otra cosa?..

Serena: Si, Estudio ingeniería en sistemas, estudio acá y también artes escénicas…

Lita: Ah ya veo bueno ya guarde todo nos vemos luego chao…

Serena: Si…chao

Otra vez en las calles sola, por que siempre sola, será que el destino me quiere dejar sola, no lo se, espero que pueda irme a la cama pronto, oye que te pasa fíjate por donde andas, tu.., ¿otra vez tu?...es que nunca pones atención a donde vas, lo siento, si yo también lo siento, esos ojos por que nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, esa chica tiene la mirada ida, triste, siempre que me la encuentro tiene esos ojos, bueno hasta luego, si hasta luego…

**Cuando veo al mundo, sueño con un mar lejano, y una infinita tierra, donde mis ojos no sucumban, a la caída del ser humano, que ha perdido la razón de su existencia, que profundamente aterra al planetario corazón, si a este solitario corazón, morir si morir seria la mejor… **

En otro lugar…

Otra vez en este departamento cuanto quisiera yo tener a alguien entre mis brazos, y decirle cuanto la amo pero…a mi por ser tan estudioso dicen que soy un amargado, también por no tener novia…pero desde el momento en que me tropecé con esa chica esos ojos tan claros como el infinito cielo …me hipnotizaron, pero no tienen brillo, siempre están opacos, como si no tuvieran vida…bueno es mejor de pensar en esa chica y comenzar a estudiar por que mañana tengo un examen de biología y química…

**Quiero viajar muy lejos,  
llegar hasta donde termina el horizonte.  
Allí donde hay una puerta  
en donde puedo entrar.**

**Quiero encontrar la razón de la vida  
y preguntar  
porque tanto olvido,  
porque tanto dolor.**

**Quiero alegría, quiero felicidad  
para poder compartir  
con todos los que necesitan  
esa paz.**

**Quiero que el viento lleve todos  
mis sentimientos y calor  
a los que no puedan tener.**

**Quiero que la felicidad  
el amor y la paz  
encontrarán a todos aquellos  
que los esperan...**


	3. Chapter 3

Otro día, otra mañana aburrida, que cosa, siempre se me hace tarde para llegar a clase, ahí no creo que no voy a poder llegar, pum, otra vez tú, que cosa ni puedo hablar hasta luego, si hasta luego, creo que siempre me la voy a encontrar de este modo, el chico otra vez esos ojos, que cosa, ahí, uf creo que llegue a tiempo…

Profesor: ¿Con que ya llego tsukino?...Bueno le voy a presentar a una nueva compañera se llama Rei Hino por favor sean buenos con ella, Rei siéntate en aquella silla…bueno empecemos la clase…

Amy: oye serena casi no llegas a clase que te paso?

Serena: ¡Nada!.

Amy: Esta bien, (serena es muy seca y rara, me pregunto que le abra pasado para que se comporte de esa manera). Oye serena te puedo preguntar una cosa…

Serena: ¡Pero que cosa! esto se puso de moda, si…amy ¿Que quieres?...

Amy: Te quería preguntar si no es mucha molestia ¿Por que vistes así?

Si la verdad es que si me visto diferente, solo visto de oscuro, no me gustan los colores alegres, mi cabello siempre lo recojo en dos coletas o lo que sea pero que sean par, muy pocas veces lo suelto, tiene tinte negro esparcido por algunos mechones, mis pantalones la mayoría arrastran por el suelo, me maquillo oscuro, uso cruces la mayoría de veces, uso topos en las orejas, una candonga en una de ellas y utilizo mochila, nunca bolsos me dan repulsión, pero por que será, siempre e sido a si, tal vez por que…no tengo vida propia…

Serena: No lo se amy, talvez por que simplemente soy así…

Amy: Oye serena y hablando de otra cosa, esa alumna nueva yo la e visto en algún sitio, ¿tu no la conoces?... ¡por que te esta mirando mucho!...

Serena: (mirando con pereza hacia atrás), pues la verdad no la conozco y además ¡Que novedad que este mirando!... ya me e acostumbrado, siempre me miran como bicho raro…

Amy: Lo siento serena no quería incomodarte, pero la conozco de algún lado… ¡ya se, es la nieta de uno de los sacerdotes mas importantes de esta ciudad, ella vive en el templo Hikawa, ella es sacerdotisa…

Serena: ¡Ah! Ya veo…bueno dime una cosa, como se hace esto…

Rei: Disculpa…pero es que tu gran cabezota no me deja ver, será que te puedes quitar…

Serena: ¿Perdon, ¿Qué me dijiste?...

Rei: ¿Qué si puede quitar su cabezota, ¡cabeza de chorlito!.

Serena: Y ¿Por qué e de hacerlo rara, jajá jajá…

Rei: ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo cabeza de chorlito?...

Amy: Nada, nada que ¿Por qué no te sientas en aquella silla? ¿por favor Rei?...

Rei: Tocara, solo por que tu amiga es mas educada que tu ¡cabeza de chorlito!...

Al medio día…

Serena: ¡pero que cosa! No me soporto mas a esa tonta, que le pasa, ¿Qué le hice yo para que me trate de esa forma, ja pero el lunes me la va a pagar, que espere y vera…

Amy: Nose serena, será mejor que no le hagas nada, para no traer problemas en clase…

Serena: Si amy lo que digas, (claro que no me vengare de esa rara jajá jajá)…bueno nos vemos, esta tarde tengo clase…

Amy: Si, adios serena…

**Tal vez mi vida no es aquí ni en ningún lado, No pertenezco ni al norte ni al sur, Al cielo o al infierno. Estoy mas sin embargo aquí, y solo vine a vivir a sentir, por mas que de vueltas en mi cabeza, No doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos , a lo que mi corazón siente, O lo que de verdad vale la pena, Tal vez suena patético, pero es mi verdad, Una realidad dulce y amarga, blanca o negra, Que se combina en un mar de sentidos y dudas…Como englobar las razones y sensaciones, que un solo ser es incapaz de manejar, Aun mas sabiendo que no esta aquí..En ningún lado…**

¡Ahí! No puede ser, otra vez voy a llegar otra vez tarde a clase, esta vez el profesor me va a matar, por que siempre me tengo que quedar dormida o algo me pasa en casa, ahí no, que horror, ahora si serena estas frita…

Profesor: ¡ahí tsukino, otra vez llegando tarde!...que se la a ser a esta niña, creo que la puntualidad no es tu punto fuerte…

Serena: jejeje…creo que no profesor, no es mi fuerte…

Profesor: Veo que lo acepta tsukino…bueno y hablando de otras cosas, clase les presento otra compañera se llama Mina Aino…

Mina: Mucho gusto soy Mina Aino, estudio Canto en la universidad y en las tarde vengo a estudiar aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien…

Profesor: Bueno comencemos clase, Richard empieza con el calentamiento que sea de una hora, luego trabajamos voz y finalmente ensayaremos la obra, hace mucho que no la ensayamos bueno empiecen…

Serena: ¡Ahí! Que horror, tanto trabajo para hoy, y ese Richard que no la pone fácil, definitivamente estoy como un poco salada hoy y además ahí viene esa niña…

Mina: Hola mucho gusto Mina, y ¿Tu como te llamas?...

Serena: Mi nombre es serena, serena tsukino…


	4. Chapter 4

Ahí pero que cosa serena nunca me pone cuidado, esta niña me va a sacar de casillas.

¿Serena?... ¿serena estas bien?...

**Sola…algún día estaré acompañada, algún día seré feliz…mentiras, todas las cosas son mentiras…el amor no existe no existe, si se que nadie me va a sacar de aquí, la amistad tampoco existe, si lo se exisistio ese lindo sentimiento en mi…pero ya no y no creo en el ni en nada de esas cosas bonitas…la soledad es buena…pero no dejo de pensar en esos ojos azules, siempre los recuerdo es como si algo me trataran de decir, no no solo me estoy engañando yo misma…si no fue sola una vez sino dos veces…primero andrew… y luego…diamante…tonta como cai en su juego y con una de mis mejores amigas esmeralda…**

Serena: ¡Ah! Que, que me estabas diciendo…

Amy: ¡Que otra vez estas en la luna¡…¿ serena siempre andas en la luna? ¿Serena?...otra vez esta en la luna… de verdad no se que le pasa siempre es lo mismo…

**Tragando palabras te vas dando cuenta,   
Que a veces lo lógico es lo mas difícil,   
Y poquito a poco te vas acercando   
Al fuego, a la llama que quema  
A las mariposas   
Azules y blancas entre las cenizas,  
Las alas sin vida de un vuelo suicida,   
Y yo las entiendo por que yo he sentido  
La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido  
Y es así.   
Como se va enredando el cuento,   
Como se va torciendo el tiempo  
Como te quedas ciego  
Y es así, y es así, y es así  
Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras  
Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento  
De guerras perdidas  
De guerras perdidas**

**Quien pudo ser tan ciego   
Para chocar,   
De frente contra el fuego   
Como mariposas  
Quien pudo ser tan loco   
Para cambiar,   
El sol de la mañana   
Por la llama, de un fuego cualquiera**

**De un fuego cualquiera  
De guerras perdidas**

**Azules y blancas entre las cenizas,  
Las alas sin vida de un vuelo suicida,   
Y yo las entiendo por que yo he sentido  
La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido  
Y es así.  
Como se va enredando el cuento,   
Como se va torciendo el tiempo  
Como te quedas ciego  
Y es así, y es así, y es así   
Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras  
Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento  
De guerras perdidas**

**Quien pudo ser tan ciego   
Para chocar,   
De frente contra el fuego   
Como mariposas  
Quien pudo ser tan loco   
Para cambiar,   
El sol de la mañana   
Por la llama, de un fuego cualquiera**

**De un fuego cualquiera  
De guerras perdidas**

**De una guerra perdida   
Que yo viví  
De una guerra   
Que vuelvo yo a vivir**

**De una guerra perdida   
Que yo viví  
De una guerra   
Que vuelvo yo a vivir**

**De un fuego cualquiera  
De guerras perdidas**

**Por decirlo, decirlo, decirlo así  
De una guerra perdida   
Que yo viví  
De una guerra   
Que vuelvo yo a vivir.**

Serena: si de guerras perdidas, creo que nunca ganare una guerra…

Amy: ¿Qué dijiste sere, estas bien?

Serena: ¡Ah! Si si estoy bien es que solo recordaba, bueno amy nos vemos después me tengo que ir.

Amy: Oye serena, ¿entendiste el tema de hoy, por que si no puedes venir a mi casa y te lo explico yo tengo computador aya asi que pues tu diras …

Serena: ¿Qué?

Amy: Si te lo acabo de decir que si vas esta tarde a mi casa a estudiar, toma esta es mi dirección…

Serena: jejejeje pues muchas gracias, si la verdad fue que no entendi hoy nada y necesito que me lo expliquen por que el miércoles tenemos examen asi que pues gracias (no puedo creerlo me esta invitando a su casa, nunca lo habia hecho, exepto con ellos…)

Amy: listo entonces nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde nos vemos…

Serena: si nos vemos (esta tarde)..

Continuara…

**Nota: Gracias a las pocas personas que leen este fic nos vemos…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una vez mas la tristeza me recorre por la piel, por mi vida, por mi corazón, una invitación hace cuanto no me pasaba esto. Si desde hace mas o menos 3 años, tan largo es el tiempo, tan largo es el camino que debo enfrentar sola… **

Amy: Si diga… ¿Quién es?

Serena: soy yo amy serena, perdón por el retraso (que pena una hora después y además lloviendo), algo paso en casa y no pude llegar mas temprano…

Amy: tranquila seré, sube toma el ascensor, nos vemos aquí.

Serena: Con permiso, hola amy que pena por llegar tan tarde, pero es que paso algo en mi casa así que pues perdóname…

Amy: no tranquila igual pues estaba hablando con mi mama por teléfono y me dijo que esta noche no podía venir a casa…

Serena: ¡Ah! Ya veo, bueno ¿ahora si me podrías explicar el tema, la verdad es que no entendí mucho jejejeje, creo que no estaba poniendo mucho cuidado…

Amy: Si claro, espera te traigo una toalla para que te seques, mientras sientate ya vengo…

Serena: si gracias, ( es un lindo apartamento, se siente un poco solo, pero ella se ve bien, y eso que la mama trabaja tanto, al principio era un poco sola y después se unió mucho a mi, si lo se no me molesta, eso es lo raro debe ser por que tenemos algo igual, la soledad).

Amy: Aquí esta, toma, ¿quieres algo caliente, tengo te.

Serena: Si, muchas gracias.

**En la cocina…**

Amy: Serena, también tengo pastelitos, ¿te llevo algunos?...

**Pum…**

Amy: (acercándose al comedor) ¿serena, donde estas, ¿serena donde estas?...** ¡seeerrrena!**, (amy encontró tirada en el piso a serena), ¿serena que te pasa reacciona, (en ese mismo momento)…

Din…dong...ding...dong

Se puede…permiso… ¿Amy que paso aquí?

Amy: Por favor ayúdame a llevarla a mi cama, Darien?

Darien: Si, por supuesto, (ya en el cuarto), pero si ella es… ¡esa muchacha, la que choco con ella, la de los ojos tristes!...

Amy: (Ya en la cocina), gracias darien.

Darien: No hay de que, ¿pero que fue lo que le paso, ¡tenia mucha fiebre y estaba delirando!.

Amy: No lo se, ella llego tarde me dijo que había tenido problemas en la casa, y llego toda mojada aquí…su rostro se ve muy angustiado, nose siempre llega mal a clase, le esta pasando algo muy grabe…

Darien: Si es verdad, parece como si no fuera ella, mejor voy a revisarla…

Amy: Si esta bien, voy a la cocina a preparar algo de comer…

**No otra vez la oscuridad, por que corro, corro de algo me esta atrapando, me asfixia, auxilio, nadie me viene a ayudar, una luz, esos ojos, no pero me lleva de nuevo esa oscuridad, auxilio…por favor alguien ayúdeme…amy ayúdame por que te ríes, no me dejes sola, diamante ayúdame tu también no con esmeralda nooo…..diamante por que me dejaste por que me hiciste esto….Solo te utilize….jajajaja…noooo, otra vez la luz se siente bien…muy calido…**

Darien: Esta teniendo una pesadilla, (se sienta en la cama junto a ella y toca su mejilla) esta…esta llorando ¿Por qué, por que sufre tanto…

Serena: (medio despertándose) Un ángel, ¿eres un ángel? Y luego sonríe, para que darse de nuevo dormida.

Darien: ¿Un ángel, me llamo ángel, (mira de nuevo su rostro, esta tranquilo como si no hubiera tenido esa pesadilla) ¿Por qué estas sufriendo tanto?… tanto, pero sus ojos cambiaron ahora estaban llenos de ternura, amor, no los ojos que ella muestra…

Amy: ¿Darien, todo esta bien ¿como se encuentra serena?...

Darien: Bien, acabo de levantarse y se quedo de nuevo dormida, había tenido una pesadilla…pero ya esta terminándose de bajar la fiebre…

Amy: ¡Que bueno, darien vamos al comedor, hice tè y tengo galletas espero que te gusten.

Darien: Si gracias, (ya en el comedor) oye amy ¿ella estudia contigo en la universidad?...

Amy: Si estudia conmigo, pero no en mi carrera medicina, si no en unas materias que estoy tomando extras, de sistemas, programación y uno seminarios, ella estudia ingeniería en sistemas, pero solo nos vemos unos pocos días… gracias por llegar a tiempo…

Darien: ¡Ah! Ya veo, no hay de que…además pues es algo bueno por que iba para el hospital a hacer unas practicas, que por cierto ya me tengo que ir…

Amy: Entonces nos vemos darien y gracias por todo…a propósito si ves a mi madre dile que la quiero mucho…

Darien: Por supuesto que le digo, de seguro que tu también serás un buen medico cuando termines, como tu madre.

Amy: (rojita) Si muchas gracias, pero lo de hoy no lo esperaba…(abriendo la puerta) entonces hasta luego darien…

Darien: si nos vemos luego, chao. Ya en el ascensor ¡así que se llama Serena!...

….Serena…

**Continuara…**

**Nota: amigos muchas gracias por los mensajitos aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, les prometo que si este esta cortito el otro lo voy a hacer mas largito y para la que pregunto de lo de andrew y diamante el próximo veremos que fue lo que paso y con darien este fue un pequeño vistazo te prometo que pronto se van a ver mejor nos vemos mucho besos y abrazos.**

**Su amiga serena tsukino chiba.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quien era esa persona, fue un ángel, me sentí con una calidez interior pero solo fue por un momento, otra vez sola, en este mar de oscuridad, quiero…quiero salir de aquí pero no puedo ayúdemen, sola otra vez…que es esa luz, me duelen los ojos…**

Serena: ¿Amy, ¿Qué me paso, ¿Por qué estoy en esta cama?... ¿Amy estas ahí?...

Amy: Tranquila serena, buenas noches, y te respondo tus preguntas, estas en cama por que te desmayaste, te dio un resfriado, pero veo que ya estas mejor, un amigo me ayudo a traerte hasta aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Serena: Gracias amy, ya me siento mucho mejor, (gracias por cuidar de mi), (esto lo dijo con cierto aire de melancolía), pero es mejor que me valla a mi casa.

Amy: ¡No serena, mejor quédate un rato mas para que recuperes fuerzas, y mejor llamas a tu casa y les dices que te vas a quedar hasta mas tarde, ¡vale!...

Serena: Si gracias, me prestas el teléfono.

Amy: Claro esta encima de la mesa de noche. (Decía esto mientras salía del cuarto).

Buenas noches, Familia Tsukino.

Serena: Hola mama.

Mama Ikuko: ¿serena? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?

Serena: Si mama soy yo, y estoy en la casa de una compañera de clase, no estoy en la calle, y se me hizo tarde por que hemos estado estudiando para unos exámenes, y te llame para que supieras que llego mas tarde.

Mama Ikuko: Espero que no llegues muy tarde.

Serena: No mama, nos vemos, chao.

Mama Ikuko: Esta bien, chao.

Amy: (Que había escuchado toda la conversación) ¿oye que te dijo tu mama?.

Serena: ¡Que si podía llegar mas tarde!.

Amy: Esta bien, (pero por que le abra mentido acerca de su enfermedad), bueno serena pasemos al comedor, ¿Debes tener hambre?

Serena: ¡Si, muchas gracias.

Amy: (Mas tarde) Bueno serena, ya es tarde voy a llamar a un taxi, para que te recoja y te lleve a casa.

Serena: Esta bien amy, y gracias por todo.

Amy: (Ya en la puerta del edificio), serena nos vemos mañana y si quieres nos vemos mañana en la tarde otra vez para estudiar el examen del lunes que te parece, aquí en mi casa.

Serena: Esta bien, amy y de nuevo muchas gracias. Adiós.

Amy: Si adiós, serena a cambiado mucho conmigo ya no muestra tanto esos ojos apagados y fríos conmigo, será que algo esta mejorando, pero cuando llego su mirada se veía fría, como si fuera de hielo, ¿Qué estará pasando con ella?...(esto lo pensaba amy mientras se veia como el carro se iba perdiendo en la calle).

En Otro Lugar…

**Sus ojos, por que tan tristes y apagados, por que ese aire de melancolía, pero…en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron eran llenos de vida, de amor, por que lloraba, por que sufre tanto, hasta que me vio y me dijo ángel…**

Darien: ¿Ángel?... (Esto lo dijo en un susurro).

Enfermera: Doctor chiba ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Doctor chiba?.

Darien: ¿Ah? ¿Me estaba preguntando algo Miyuki?

Miyuki: Si, doctor chiba, ¿Que si usted esta bien, lo encuentro muy pensativo el día de hoy.

Darien: No me digas doctor chiba, mi nombre es darien y todavía no soy doctor.

Miyuki: Pero darien usted esta pronto a graduarse a si que ya es un doctor y además ya le dijeron que apenas acabe la carrera ya tiene un puesto en este hospital además esta referenciado por una de los mejores doctores de este hospital, la doctora Mizuno, así que pues que ya es un doctor.

Darien: (Algo rojito), no digas todas esas cosas miyuki, (pero en verdad es que el era el primero en su clase y como la señora Mizuno lo conoció a el hace mas de 6 años, después de que el vino a vivir solo a ese apartamento, la señora mizuno era como su madre y amy como su hermana menor, por eso ella pidió el puesto para el y lo aceptaron). Bueno miyuki, ¿Que pacientes tengo hoy?.

Miyuki: si doctor, tiene uno en la numero 6, otro en la 18, y otro en la 20.

Darien: Gracias miyuki, vamonos nos están esperando. A proposito has visto a la doctora mizuno, necesito darle un mensaje de amy.

Miyuki: Si esta en aquella habitación, y además ya viene saliendo.

Darien: Gracias, ¿doctora mizuno?.

Dr.Mizuno: ¡Ah! Hola darien, como estas y ese milagro.

Darien: Muy bien, y pues la estaba preguntando por que amy le mando muchas saludes y que si necesitaba algo que por favor se lo comunicara, ella esta con una compañera de clase estudiando pero la pobre estaba muy enferma.

Dr.Mizuno: A ya veo, si yo le avisare y ¿ya esta mejor la compañera?.

Darien: Si, creo que ya estaba mejor.

Dr.Mizuno: Me alegro mucho, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, darien mira te paso las llaves para que mañana en la tarde vallas y verifiques que amy se encuentra bien, por que mañana tengo que trabajar todo el día.

Darien: Si señora, hasta luego.

En el taxi…

**Ahí no quiero verme a mi familia, es duro vivir en este tormento, diamante por que tenias que aparecer nuevamente, por que mi familia te habla con tanto cariño, te odio teodio mas que a cualquier cosa mas que a andrew, andrew…por que me dijiste eso por que…el amor de mi niñez…**

Taxista: ¿señorita ya llegamos? ¿Señorita?

Serena: ¿Ah? Si , que pena mire le pago. ( ya en la puerta de su casa). Por que ser que tengo tanto miedo de entrar tal vez a diamante, no, mis padres no, no lo se tal vez al recuerdo de esta tarde, mama ya llegue, (esto lo decía mientras entraba a la casa, y subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones).

Mama ikuko: A que bueno hasta mañana.

Serena: Si hasta mañana, (decia esto con cierta tristesa,entrando a su alcoba y acomodandose en su cama ), todabia sigue enojada conmigo, mientras se miraba un moreton que tenia en su mano, odio a ese tipo.

**Flash Back**

Mama ikuko: ¡Serena! baja hija, alguien vino a saludarte.

Serena: ¡Si, ya voy, ¿pero quien será? (decía esto mientras tomaba sus libros y bajaba).

¿Amor mió? ¿Que bueno? ¡Estas muy linda!...

Serena: (No, no el no puede estar aquí, no es mentira, había quedado en estado de shock), ¿DIAMANTE?.

Diamante: Si mi vida, el mismo te vine a saludar.

Serena: Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. (Mientras se dirigía a la puerta diamante, apretó muy fuerte mente su muñeca lastimándola), ¡auch, suéltame me tengo que ir.

Diamante: Pero pensé ¿que me querías ver? (sosteniéndole aun su muñeca la cual apretaba mas y mas)

Serena: ¡Que me sueltes, decía esto mientras soltaba su muñeca, le daba una cachetada y salía corriendo.

**(Llorando mientras corría).Por que dios, por que tengo que sufrir tanto, mis padres deben estar odiándome por darle la cachetada pero si no lo hacia mi vida corria peligro…**

**LO ODDIIOOOO**

**End Flash Back**

Serena: Lo odio y siempre lo odiare, por el resto de mi vida, el fue muy cruel… (Decía esto mientras se quedaba dormida y unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro).

**Un tormento mas, un día en el cual yo muero, pero algo no me deja morir, esos ojos, de verdad era un ángel, tan oscuros como el infinito mar, tan trasparentes, como el cielo, tan llenos de vida, pero a la vez, solitarios, aunque trasmitían tanto amor, de verdad ese era el cielo, como quisiera ir…**

**Ahí no otra vez voy a llegar tarde a clase y hoy con examen, dios no me puede ir peor el día de…ouch…**

Serena: Oye ¿que te pasa? ¿Fijate por donde andas? Ahí no mejor me doy prisa, voy a llegar tarde a clase.

¿Serena?

Darien: si era serena otra vez pero no me reconoció, y además sus ojos otra vez están como antes, no como los de ayer.

Serena: Perdón profesor pero un tonto me hizo caer y…

Profesor: ¡Nada Tsukino!...vaya y siéntese a ver si podemos empezar con el examen…

Amy: ¿Qué te paso, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?.

Serena: Me golpee con un tonto camino aquí y además…

Te quedaste dormida, cabeza de bombón.

Serena: Ahí, no empieces rei no estoy de genio.

Rei: tu nunca estas de genio y además…

Amy: ¡ya no más, que el profesor nos va a regañar!.

Profesor: ¡Ya, ¿ustedes o se callan a las saco? y no presentan el examen.

Todas: Si profesor nos callamos.

Al Medio Dia…

Amy: bueno serena nos vemos esta tarde

Serena: Si, nos vemos esta tarde…

Amy: Adiós.

Serena: Si, adiós.

En la Tarde

Serena: Buenas tardes familia. No hay nadie, mejor almuerzo y me voy a casa de amy.

**Si que se siente sola esta casa, me acongoja pero a la vez creo que ya me e acostumbrado a la osuridad**

Serena: Din…dong, hola amy ¿Cómo estas?.

Amy: Muy Bien, gracias, sigue y sintate ya traigo los libros.

Serena: Si, jejejeje (si que le gusta estudiar).

Amy: Bueno aqui los traigo, (mientras se sentaba en el comedor) ¿serena te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Serena: Si claro amy, pregunta.

**(Mientras amy preguntaba alguien abría la puerta y la cerraba con cuidado, mientras escuchaba la conversación)…**

Amy: Serena, ¿Por qué ayer estabas tan enferma, por que llegaste toda mojada,no le dijiste nada a tu mama y ademas con ese moreton en esa muñeca?...

Serena: Así que te diste cuenta del moretón, (esto lo decía mientras otra persona abría desmesuradamente su ojos), es…por… DIAMANTE.

…DIAMANTE…

**Continuara…**

**Nota: hola a todos tranquilos el próximo capitulo descubriremos un poco de la verdad que oculta serena, y además quien será esa persona que las esta escuchando, bueno nos veremos en otro capitulo chais**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	7. Chapter 7

**A veces la oscuridad viene de donde nunca la imaginamos, el ayer es nuestro peor aliado, si el ayer…es un caminante que nunca avisa el transcurso de la vida, es un caminante tan doloroso, a veces nos hace creer que la vida fue bella…pero no todo fue y seguirá siendo mentira…**

Amy: ¿Diamante, ¿Pero el quien es, ¿Por qué te hizo eso en la muñeca, serena?.

Serena: Ummm, el fue, el peor error de mi vida, por eso ya no creo ni en nada ni en nadie…pero no lo se contigo sucede algo muy raro, siento que puedo hablar contigo sin temerle a nada…

Amy: Es raro sere pero yo siento lo mismo, es como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero solo quiero saber por que te hizo tanto daño…

Serena: Por que es un miserable, eeese maldito (su mirada se torno mas dura, como si no tuviera vida), por que solo me busco por…¡¡¡SEEXO Y UNA APUESTA!…(una mirada se volvió llena de odio, mientras que la otra solo con tristeza).

**Flash Back**

¿Serena?... ¿Serena?...

Serena: ¡Ah! Discúlpame Esmeralda es que estaba un poco distraída, pero ya dime para que me necesitabas…

Esmeralda: No…no me había dado cuenta de que estabas distraída tonta jajajajaja…

Serena: ¡No me llames tonta!...y además gracias por la indirecta, es que solo estaba recordando…

Esmeralda: ¡Ya deja de recordar!..Eso no es bueno, además te venia hablar de…Diamante.

Serena: (Muy rojita), ¿Diamante, y yo que tengo que ver con eso, (Diamante uno de sus mejores amigos hace mas de dos años y su gran amor, después de un amor frustrado que había sido la perdición de serena, pero se encontró con esmeralda una chica que ahora era su mejor y única amiga)

Flash Back

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos, les vengo a presentar a una nueva compañera…Esmeralda puedes seguir, ella viene de china espero que la traten bien.

Esmeralda: Buenos días mi nombre es Esmeralda Tuchi, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Profesor: Esmeralda siéntate al lado de Tsukino y sigamos con la clase…

Serena: (Es muy linda, su cabello es verde hasta la cintura, sus ojos color rojos y es muy delgada) ¡Hola me llamo serena!.

Esmeralda: Hola, como estas espero que nos llevemos bien.

Serena: Si opino lo mismo, y ¿por que te viniste de china?.

Esmeralda: Mi madre hace un año falleció y yo tenia el sueño de viajar a Japón a estudiar Ingeniería de Sistemas y pues decidí venirme a vivir aquí.

Serena: ¡Ah! Ya veo, y bueno que te gusta hace por que no vamos a comer helado después de clases, ¿te parece?.

Esmeralda: ¡Si! Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Serena: Entonces nos vemos a la 1:00 en la salida de la universidad.

Esmeralda: Esta bien.

**Y así empezó esta amistad que día a día se iba convirtiendo en algo muy importante para estas dos personas, tanto serena como esmeralda se querían mucho, iban para todos lados juntas, se contaban sus cosas, hasta que un día…**

Esmeralda: y como te iba comentando… ¿serena, ¿serena me estas poniendo cuidado?... ¿serena?.

Serena: (En estado de shock) ¿Tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡me voy ¡ (en cuanto dijo esto salio corriendo).

Esmeralda: ¡Seeereeena! ¡Espérame!... (Y salio corriendo detrás de ella).

…SERENA… (Se escucho decir al viento)

Hasta que al fin la pudo encontrar…

Esmeralda: ¿Serena? ¿Serena estas bien? ¿Quién era ese tipo?...

Serena: (Limpiando sus lagrimas) Ese es…un TONTO.

Esmeralda: Ese no es un tonto serena, ¿quien era el, para que salieras corriendo así, cuéntame sere, ¡dime que te hizo, o me pondré de mal genio contigo.

Serena: ¡Esta bien! si no tengo mas remedio, el era Andrew, el fue mi primer y único amor, y el primero que me traiciono.

Esmeralda: ¿Cómo así que te traiciono, serena ¿Qué paso?.

Serena: Ummm, mira el yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, el tiene un café se llama crowcenter allí pasaba casi todo el tiempo, entonces con el empezamos una maravillosa amistad, luego empecé a enamorarme de el, y algunos amigos de el me decían que el sentía lo mismo que yo, claro que yo no lo creía, hasta que un día…me invito a salir, yo acepte, me sentía como en el cielo, ese día me lleva cenar y luego me invito al parque de diversiones, nos montamos en la rueda mágica, y se me declaro me dijo que yo era una mujer muy diferente que estaba muy enamorado de mi y que me quería mucho, allí me dio mi primer beso, luego de eso pasaron dos meses yo me iba enamorando cada vez mas de el mientras que el…jugaba conmigo, una amigo de el desde el momento que nos hicimos novios me dijo que el estaba jugando conmigo, me dijo que solo estaba mintiendo, pero yo no le creí, así que seguí con el, hasta que un día…nos quedamos de encontrarnos en el crow así que yo iba llegar tiempo, pero algo me llamo la atención, el estaba tomado de la mano a otra muchacha, yo pensé que solo eran muy buenos amigos cuando de pronto se empezaron a besar, yo me quede estática mientras ellos empezaban a hablar de mi, tranquila amor me junte solo con serena para darte celos…me perdonas, así que entendí por que su amigo me decía que solo estaba jugando conmigo, yo empecé a llorar y el se dio cuenta, me llamo y le dije que desapareciera de mi vida, desde entonces no lo volví a ver…

Esmeralda: Hasta hoy verdad…

Serena: ¡A ja, desde entonces me jure que no volvería verlo ni amar a nadie…

Esmeralda: Pero sere, tu puedes enamorarte de nuevo, no todos los hombre son iguales…

Serena: Si lo se pero es que me da miedo…

Esmeralda: (Abrazándola) Tranquila amiga algún día te enamoraras de nuevo y no te va a pasar nada malo. (Ambas rieron), es mejor irnos.

Pasando algunos meses…

Profesor: Alumnos, silencio les presento a un nuevo compañero su nombre es Diamante Tuko, el viene de Alemania, espero que lo traten bien, siéntate entre Tsukino y Tuchi…bueno empecemos las clases.

Serena: (pensamiento) Wow, pero que chico mas apuesto su cabello es plateado, sus ojos negros, en ese se fue poniendo rojita.

Esmeralda: jem jem, ¿serena, (pegándole un papelazo) oye despierta, ¿Qué te pasa?.

Serena: ¡No! no es nada, oye que vamos a hacer después de clase.

Esmeralda: Bueno, ¿que tal si vamos al karaoke?.

Serena: ¡Si!

Profesor: jem jem ¡Tsukiiiino, se calla, o va al corredor.

Serena: ¡Que pena profesor, no volverá a pasar!

Esmeralda: ¡Hay! Pero que tonta sere…

Ya en al tarde karaoke…

Esmeralda: ¡Ahí no se que cantar!...ya se cantare

**Sueño que tú eres diferente  
y que a mi lado de la mano vas.  
No guardaré más este secreto  
debo saber si un día me amarás...**

**Cuando al fin encuentres paz  
y tus problemas puedas resolver,  
yo se que descubrirás  
cuanto te puedo querer.**

**Ranma ven a amor   
yo te quiero ver tranquilo,  
ven a amor  
no te debes preocupar.**

**Ranma ven a amor  
en mis brazos hay asilo,  
ven a amor  
deja de penar.**

**De los dos que existen en Ranma  
si lo toman con calma  
y si escuchan lo que les digo,  
van a ver que en mi alma  
hay amor para los dos.**

Serena: Bravo, bravo, sigo diciendo que tu tienes una súper voz…

Esmeralda: Eso no es cierto, tú tienes la mejor voz…

Serena: Mentira, eres tu la que tiene la mejor voz…

Esmeralda: ¡Que no y punto, mejor canta.

Serena: Esta bien, que canto…ah ya se….

**Quien suele atender un llanto de más **

**Si con su angustia se siente perdido **

**Y el ave real de su libertad **

**Fallece en penumbras **

**Ausencia y olvido **

**Así incomprendido en grises praderas **

**Corcel herido rico en pobreza **

**Yace el hombre de hoy **

**Se nace perdiendo derechos de infancia **

**Más sabio es el viento **

**Que guarda distancia **

**El lleva en su afán secretos que guarda **

**Sabiendo callar **

**Palabras que sangran **

**Así incomprendido en grises praderas **

**Corcel herido rico en pobreza **

**Yace el hombre de hoy **

**Quien grita sin miedo **

**Y entrega sus alas al vuelo **

**Y vuela tan lejos **

**Es ave real llanto y fuego **

**Quien vuela en silencio **

**Descubre el secreto del juego **

**Y vuela y vuela **

**No importa la ira del viento **

WOW… (Se escuchan aplausos)…en cuanto serena abrió los ojos se encontró con alguien muy especial…

Esmeralda: ¿Diamante, ¿Pero que haces aquí?...

Diamante: Es que vine con mi hermano a este karaoke y escuche cantar aquí a alguien que reconocí, y pues veo que era serena, wow y que bien cantas…

Serena: (Algo rojita) jjejejejee, muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto.

Diamante: Claro que si, tienes una voz espectacular…a que pena no les e presentado a mi hermano se llama Zafiro.

Zafiro: Buenas tardes, que pena es que mi hermano, no se pudo contener de venir hasta aquí…

Diamante: (Algo rojito) ¡Zafiro pero que cosas dices, bueno por que no compartimos esta sala y tomamos algo.

Todos: ¡Siii!

Y así fue como comenzó todo, su gran amistad que duraría un poco más de dos años…

End back 2

Esmeralda: ¡En serio dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo!

Serena: ¡Um! Ya veo que no estas mintiendo, y ¿para que me necesitara, te dijo ¿Dónde?.

Esmeralda: ¡Si, en el auditorio.

Serena: ¡Ya veo! Nos vemos luego

(A alguien se le callo unas llaves)…

End Back 1

Amy: ¿Quién anda ahí, ¿eres tu mama?

No que pena soy yo, Darien, (saliendo detrás de la pared).

Amy: ¿Darien?

Serena: ¿TU?...

**Continuara…**

**Nota: hola a todos que pena por la demora pero es que la comp. Se daño y no podía sacar la información así que pues aquí les dejo este capitulo, ya se supo el por que de andrew, después sabrán el por que de diamante ahora que pasara, ¿por fin se conocerán un poco serena y darien? Quien sabe averígüenlo para la próxima, los quiero mucho y dejen mensajitos chais.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	8. Chapter 8

**A veces el destino nos quiere mostrar que la vida no es tan amarga, el camino a un corazón partido hecho trizas, a uno desecho y que no cree en el amor, pero…a veces se quiere nos quieren mostrar que aun que estemos solos alguien nos esperara eternamente, así es el comienzo de la vida de una vida que algunos no tenemos, pero el destino se empeña en sacarnos adelante…**

Serena: ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Darien: ¡perdón, pero es que soy el vecino de amy, y además venia a entregarle sus llaves.

Amy: ¡Perdón! Por no presentarlos, serena este es darien mi vecino, darien ella es serena una compañera de clase.

Darien: ¡Así que tu fuiste la que se enfermo el otro día!.

Serena: Entonces, era el ,el de los ojos, el ángel.

Amy: ¿Qué dijiste serena?

Serena: No nada, oye de casualidad, ¿Escuchaste algo mientras entrabas?.

Darien: (Con ojos llenos de odio) No, no escuche nada, ¿Por qué?.

Serena: No, por nada, bueno amy me tengo que ir, me prestas tus libros, te los paso el lunes.

Amy: ¡Si, ¿Pero por que te vas tan rápido?.

Serena: Lo siento pero es que tengo que hacer otras cosas, mientras eso esquivaba las miradas de darien, ¿si me los prestas?.

Amy: ¡Si claro, o ¿prefieres que te pase los archivos del computador, que esta resumida la clase?.

Serena: ¡Si, prefiero los datos del computador.

Amy: OK, ya vengo los tengo en mi alcoba.

Serena: ¡Esta bien, (ahí no me dejo sola con el, que es esto en mi corazón, respira, respira, tranquila) disculpa voy al baño.

Darien: ¡Sigue, pero ¿Por que se fue?.

Amy: ¡Ya llegue, y serena ¿Dónde esta?.

Darien: Fue al baño.

Amy: Esta bien, y bueno ¿como te ha ido en el hospital?.

Darien: A muy bien gracias, oye de casualidad dije algo malo, parece que le caí mal.

Amy: No, tranquilo es que ella no le tiene mucha confianza a la gente y mas a los hombres.

Darien: ¡ya veo, (maldito bastardo ese diamante, con razón ella ya no confía en nadie).

Serena: ¡Perdón por la demora, bueno ahora si me tengo que ir.

Amy: Toma sere, son los datos.

Serena: Gracias, bueno amy (mientras abría la puerta) nos vemos, (mirando a darien desde la puerta) ¡hasta luego!.

Darien: ¡Si, hasta luego!

En el ascensor…

Serena: (Pensamiento) ahí no casi me un susto cuando me quede sola con el, que será lo que me pasa, acuérdate serena no puedes amar a nadie, pero…esos ojos…

Darien: (Asomado desde el balcón de su apartamento), serena por que te hicieron tanto daño…por que…decía esto mientras como serena iba volteando la esquina…

**En una esquina   
un escrito rezaba así   
el último que salga que apague la luz   
que no pueda nadie mirar   
el país del que le hablamos   
entre las ruinas   
un viejo se queda allí   
con su gran dolor, sin una lágrima ya   
porque ya las ha llorado   
en su corazón ahogado   
yo de aquí no puedo irme -nos decía-   
pues mis pies están cansados y además   
esta tierra es nuestra tierra, mírala   
el cerezo lo he plantado con mis manos   
y en un mes o dos florecerá   
como un signo de esperanza renacerá   
y al seguir el paso de mil huellas   
se me encoge el corazón porque   
no puedo ver...   
como se marchan tantos amigos   
tantos testigos que callarán   
hasta las aves cuando amanezca   
alzando el vuelo emigrarán   
lejos de esta mala suerte   
de este invierno, de esta muerte   
que otro frío nos traerá   
como se marchan todas las cosas   
las bellas esposas como se marchan   
hacia donde, quien sabrá   
qué caminos andarán   
antes de poder parar   
y sobre el muro   
queda escrito aquello que dice así   
el último que salga que apague la luz   
y que   
nunca mire a sus espaldas   
que camine hasta encontrar   
otro tiempo, otra esperanza   
por la humanidad   
...en una esquina**

Serena: otra vez, de nuevo sola, lo siento por amy, pero no podía quedarme allí con el, sentía que el me miraba con tristeza, y no quiero que nadie sienta lastima por mi. Se fue caminando hasta que se encontró sentada en un silla del parque Nº 10, y además soplaba un viento muy frió, creo que nunca podré salir un día de sol, siempre que me siento triste llueve, es como si el cielo sintiera lo que yo siento y llorara conmigo, mientras pensaba, empezaron a caer una grandes gotas de lluvia, se sentía fresca relajada, pero de pronto se acordó de todo lo que había hablado con amy, si los tristes recuerdos volvían, empezaron a rodar por su rostro lagrimas de miedo, de sufrimiento, de saber que los sueños eran mentiras…

Flash Back

Serena: Esmeralda, ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando termines la universidad?.

Esmeralda: Pues la verdad, ser una excelente ingeniera y además tener un buen trabajo, serena y ¿tu, ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Serena: ¡No te vallas a reír, por que o sino no te cuento?

Esmeralda: Te lo juro, no me voy a reír.

Serena: ¡Esta bien, aparte de convertirme en una excelente ingeniera quiero casarme y ser una buena madre.

Esmeralda: WOW, sere en serio, que bueno yo ni siquiera había pensado en casarme jijijiji, y adivino que te casaras con Diamante.

Serena: (Algo rojita) ¡Pero que cosas dices, (aunque la verdad si lo había pensado), jajajajaja

Jajajajajaja

End Flash Back

Serena: Sueños…..y empezó a llorar mas, pero la lluvia camuflaba sus lagrimas y llanto hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras alguien caminaba por el parque ya que la lluvia estaba menos fuerte, el necesitaba un respiro, pero de pronto se da cuenta de que ahí alguien en un silla, se acerca y se da cuenta de que es serena, ¡Dios mío Serena, le toca su frente, esta ardiendo en fiebre, y otra vez esta teniendo pesadillas, la voy a llevar a mi departamento. Y así fue gracias a dios había llevado su carro, pronto la subió y se fue para su departamento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

¡Oye que te pasa! no rompas las cosas, tranquilo.

Estoy harto, zafiro esa tonta me la va a pagar, yo se que algo bueno se me vendrá a la mente para vengarme de esa niñita tonta, ¿Cómo se le ocurre darme una cachetada, zafiro ve y busca a los otros, vamos a hacer un plan…

Zafiro: Pero diamante, por que la buscas después de tanto tiempo, déjala en paz, ella ya no te quiere…

Diamante: ¡Cállate, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y la busco por que la quiero para mi, y ya basta de platica trae a los otros, vamos a planear las cosas…

En un departamento…

¡Pero como pudo, esta toda empapada, se quería morir, pero que cosas digo, mejor la dejo en la recamara…

Serena: (Muy pasito), suéltame, que me dejes, no, no me toques, y se volvió a callar…

Darien: ¿¡Otra vez? Esta teniendo una pesadilla, maldito como pudo, si un día lo veo lo acabo. Mientras tanto tocaba su mejilla y colocaba pañitos de agua fría en su frente, por que te tuvieron que hacer tanto daño, si eres muy frágil, se nota que eras muy diferente antes, ahora no sientes nada por nada, ni por nadie…

Serena: ¡NO, NO ME TOQUES, DEJAME…y empezó a llorar dentro de sus pesadillas…

Darien: ¡Shii, Tranquila, mientras esto la tomaba de los brazos y la arrullaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella se iba calmando y se iba acurrucando mas en el pecho de el.

Serena: pero que es esto, es el sonido de un corazón…

Darien: Creo que ya se esta calmado, desde la primera vez que nos tropezamos sentí algo en mi corazón, como si el destino te tuviera sola para mi…

**Tu eres para mí   
no puedo ya ocultar   
lo que siento por tí,   
quisiera ya gritarlo   
y saber si me das tu amor.  
Tu eres para mí   
desde que tu llegaste   
aprendí a sentir   
colmaste de alegría mi existir   
y ahora soy feliz.**

Darien: Creo, que ya se durmió de nuevo la dejare descansar, así la dejo nuevamente en la cama, cerro la puerta y se fue a su balcón…mientras que en la radio sonaba una canción muy triste…el empezó a recordar, lo que serena le había contado a amy…

Flash Back

Serena: Por que es un miserable, eeese maldito (su mirada se torno mas dura, como si no tuviera vida), por que solo me busco por…¡¡¡SEEXO Y UNA APUESTA!…

Darien: Lo Odio, lo odio, solo le hizo daño…

End Flash Back

Darien: Es triste que un hombre, solo la busque por eso, pero algún día, algún día me la va pagar, ella es muy muy frágil, pero ahora solo se esta muriendo por dentro, inclino su cabeza y miro el cielo, la luna parece triste, por que por ella es como si ella y la luna y el cielo estuvieran conectadas, solo sienten tristeza…

En una habitación…

Serena: ¿Dónde, donde estoy, ¿Qué me paso, así que se paro de la cama con mucho cuidado, ya que todavía estaba algo mareada, y camino hasta la puerta asomo su cabeza vio que todo estaba apagado, se acerco mas hacia el comedor, y lo vio, vio a un hombre parado en el balcón, el viento movía sus cabellos tan negros como la noche… ¿darien?...

Darien: El se quedo estatico, por un momento no quiso voltear a ver, pero de dio fuerza y la miro, se veía hermosa, su cabello tan dorado, su cuerpo envuelto en una de sus sabanas, pero su cara mostraba temor, miedo, tristeza, ¡Serena!...

**Continuara **

**Nota: Lo siento amigos pero es que el tonto de mi computador se esta muriendo, y no me deja sacar todos los archivos ya pronto empezarán a conocerse, que pasara con diamante, y bueno los quiero mucho y porfa dejen mensajitos, si les pareció corto el otro celos prometo que será mas largo, por lo de una amiga que me escribió algo de que si se conocía de antes te digo que no esto no tiene nada que ver con el milenio de plata solo que a veces las personas sentimos algo muy especial por otras, y lo de la luna a veces parece que fuera cierto ella llora, bueno me despido, chais**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	9. Chapter 9

**La vida, la luna, la esperanza, si mi vida es el deterioro de lo peor, creer en nada, es lo mejor, la luna…como quisiera vivir en ella, olvidar mi vida y pensar que en ella puedo vivir, la soledad, tan cruel es, que no hay manera de vivir sin piedad ojala conociera lo que es ella, soledad déjame ir…**

Darien: ¡Serena! ¿Te encuentras mejor?.

Serena: (Algo rojita)! Sii! muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor, pero creo que debo irme…

Darien: ¡Noo! No deberías irte sola, es muy tarde, deberías quedarte (Voltea hacia una mesita que se encuentra al lado del sofá en el cual están sentados, hay un reloj marca las 9:30pm), o es mejor que te lleve.

Serena: (Toda roja y con aire de melancolía), no lose, si voy a casa a estas horas de seguro formaran un berrinche y mas si llego con un hombre, creo que lo mejor es que llame.

Darien: ¡Si, creo que es lo mejor, debes llamar y dices que te vas a quedar en casa de amy.

Serena: ¡Si, ¿Me prestas el teléfono?.

Darien: ¡Claro, mira esta allí, además amy es como mi hermana, (señalándole con el dedo le muestra la mesa donde se encuentra el teléfono), mientras tu llamas, yo te traeré ropa para que te cambies, ¡esa todavía esta húmeda!.

Serena:(Mas roja) jejeje, si muchas gracias, se dirigió al teléfono mientras darien se dirigía al cuarto en busca de la ropa descolgó y marco hacia su casa.

Casa Tsukino…

¿Hola?

Serena: ¡Hola mama!

Mama Ikuko: ¿Hija, ¿Dónde estas, ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?.

Serena: ¡Si, mama soy yo, estoy en casa de amy estudiando, te llamaba para avisarte que me voy a quedar, ya que tenemos muchos exámenes y necesito estudiar…

Mama Ikuko: ¿Otra vez hija, ¡esta bien, creo que esa chica a podido sacar lo mejor de ti, y a propósito vino Diamante a buscarte y le dije que no te encontrabas…

Serena: (Sus ojos se tornaron más fríos de lo habitual y llenos de odio), ¿Diamante, (Mas no se había dado cuenta de que el se encontraba junto a ella).

Mama Ikuko: ¡Si, hija, dijo que quería hablarte y yo creo…

Serena: ¿Mama, ¡Mira! Es que estoy en casa ajena, hablamos después y me cuentas, ¿vale?.

Mama Ikuko: ¡Esta bien, hija nos vemos mañana, chao

Serena: OK, chao.

Darien: ¿Serena? ¿Serena te encuentras bien?.

Serena: ¡Uhmm, ¡Eh, si…si estoy bien (decía esto mientras cambian sus ojos a su estado normal).

Darien: OK, mira aquí te traje esta pijama, le iba hacer un regalo a una persona pero nunca se lo pude dar, ¡lo siento te va a quedar como grande!.

Serena: (Toda roja) jejeje, muchas gracias de igual modo, (pensando y mirándolo), ¡creo que me a quedar algo grande, ¿me prestas el baño?.

Darien: ¡Claro, mira (señalándole) caminas hasta el fondo, allí hay una puerta blanca y azul, ahí queda, mientras yo voy a ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer.

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias, luego se dirigió al baño, mientras el se dirigía ala cocina.

Darien: (Ya en la cocina junto con sus pensamientos), ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué la esta buscando de nuevo, la esta atormentando, y además ella esta así por mi culpa, no la debí dejar irse sola para la casa, se que…no soy nada de ella pero es tan delicada.

Serena: ¿Darien? ¿Darien estas bien?.

Darien: ¡Ah, ¡Si, si estoy bien, es que estaba pensando, pero dime ¿que paso?.

Serena: ¡Es que estabas como en otro mundo, pero bueno ya estas bien, además…

Darien: ¡Bueno! Ya esta lista la comida, ven vamos a sentarnos, así se dirigieron hasta el comedor, mientras ella se sentaba el la miraba con ternura.

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias, decía esto mientras se disponía a comer, pero se dio cuanta que las mangas de la pijama eran algo grandes, así que se las doblo, mas no se percato de unas marcas que tenia…

Darien: ¡De nada! ¡Es con gusto, decía esto mientras veía como ella se doblaba las mangas de la pijama, lo cual le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa, mas así como llego se esfumo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver en sus pequeños brazos marcas, la primera era el hematoma que aquel maldito le había dejado, pero lo que mas le asusto fue lo otro, eran marcas como de cuchillos, recorrían desde su muñeca casi hasta su codo, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Ella?.

Serena: ¿Darien? ¿Estas bien?.

Darien: ¡Si, me encuentro bien, (decía esto mientras volteaba su rostro y cambia el semblante de sus ojos de tristeza a los de siempre).

Serena: ¡De nuevo muchas gracias, ¡la cena esta deliciosa, decía esto mientras se levantaba del asiento, pero un mareo la desestabilizo y ella empezó caer al suelo.

Darien: ¡Seerena, sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura antes de que ella cayera, ¿Serena esta bien?.

Serena: ¡Si! Creo que si, me dio un pequeño mareo, pero no debiste, nadie debe hacer nada por mi decía esto en un susurro, pero el alcanzo a oír.

Darien: Mejor te llevo a la habitación, así se la llevo en brazos hasta la habitación, (y claro que debía hacerlo eres muy especial, esto lo decía en sus pensamientos) y la deposito en la cama.

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias!.

Darien: ¡No hay de que, es mejor que duermas.

Serena: ¡Si, es lo mejor, decía esto mientras se terminaba de acomodar en la cama, quedándose dormida y así con ella el olor de el, olía a tierra húmeda y hierbabuena, y así con bellos deseos se quedo dormida.

Darien: Descansa, decía esto mientras sobaba su cabeza y terminadola de arropar, (rosas rojas, siempre hueles a ellas, desde la primera vez que choque contigo hueles a eso, y es lo que mas me gusta de ti, tu olor), solo espero que no sufras mas, decía esto mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

**Estoy sola, el dolor me persigue, no mas dolor, mi alma a perdido la fe, mi corazón esta muriendo, auxilio…sálvenme, no mas oscuridad, no mas tortura, no mas, no me dejen sola, es que…ya no creo**

…NOOO…

Darien: ¿Serena, se paro y salio corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba serena, mas cuando entro, quedo totalmente paralizado, (serena estaba sentada en la cama tiritando, solo decía no, sus ojos totalmente idos y su piel mas pálida de lo que era), ¿Serena, (decía esto mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y la movía un poco de los hombros), ¿Serena? ¿Serena que te pasa?.

Serena: ¿Da…Darien, ¡No dejes que me toque, no…no, ayúdame, ¡No dejes que me toque!.

Darien: ¡Shiii! ¡Yo estoy contigo, decía esto mientras sobaba su cabeza, ¡Tranquila!.

Serena: ¡No…no dejes que me haga daño, ¡No dejes que me toque! ¡Por favor, decía esto mientras se aferraba al pecho de el y lloraba.

Darien: ¡Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, nadie te hará daño.

Serena: ¡Quédate conmigo, hasta que me duerma, decía esto mientras se volvía quedar dormida y el la acomodaba en la cama otra vez.

Darien: (Todo rojito) Esta bien, me quedare contigo, decía esto mientras el también se acomodaba con ella en la cama, (¿hasta cuando, pensaba el, hasta cuando la dejaran los fantasmas del pasado, la ayudare a alejarlos) y así fue como empezó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Tus labios entreabiertos,  
con un leve zumbido al respirar,  
tu cara sin gestos,  
tus pechos pretextos,  
de una posible maternidad.**

**Toda tú dormida allí,  
después de lo ocurrido,  
dos cuerpos un camino.**

**Tus pies descubiertos,   
tus brazos abiertos,   
tu ombligo el universo todo en tí.**

**Y yo me fumo tu aliento,  
después de lo ocurrido,  
dos cuerpos un camino.**

**Duerme, duerme,   
que yo aún no sé si estoy soñando,  
se vino el cielo a este lugar,  
mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando.**

**Duerme, duerme,   
que seré el sentinela de tus sueños,  
que no hallarás allí uno mejor,  
que del que acabo de ser dueño.**

**Tu pelo derramado,   
llenando de dorado mi colchón,  
tus uñas pintadas,  
tus piernas cerradas,  
tus pliegues en perfecto claro.**

**Y yo creo más en Dios,  
después de la fortuna,  
dos cuerpos un camino.**

**Y tú que aún no te enteras que te amo,  
porque no entiendes el lenguaje de mis manos,  
mañana al despertar callare de nuevo,  
lo que este corazon siente por ti.**

**Duerme, duerme...**

**Amanecer…**

Darien: ¿Rosas, mas sonríe recuerda que esta junto a un bello ángel, el cual esta desecho, pero que algún día se recuperara, se despereza, levanta, y así se dirige al baño, se ducha, cambia y hace el desayuno, mientras se dirige al cuarto donde se encuentra ella aun dormida, ¿Serena? ¿Serena, levántate?.

Serena: (abriendo un ojo encontrándose con el rostro de el), jejeje, gracias por levantarme, ¿pero que hora es?.

Darien: ¡Tranquila, estas a tiempo de llegar a clases, mira, le pasa una toalla, arréglate y ven a desayunar.

Serena: ¡Si! gracias, ¿has visto mi mochila?.

Darien: ¡Si, esta en el sofá.

Serena: ¡Gracias, así se dirigió al baño, mientras el se dirigía a la cocina, se baño y se arreglo y partió hacia el comedor, donde la espera el junto a un desayuno, comieron, platicaron pero el tiempo se había acabado, ¡Bueno, me marcho.

Darien: ¡Si es lo mejor, no llegaras tarde esta vez.

Serena: ¡Si! jejeje, y tu no vas a ¿ir a la universidad, decía esto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta acompañada por el

Darien: ¡No! Hoy me tocan prácticas en el hospital, pero es un poco mas tarde, decía esto mientras la acompañaba a hasta la puerta.

Serena: ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por todo, y nos vemos en la universidad.

Darien: ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos después.

Serena: Chao, decía esto mientras caminaba hacia el corredor.

Darien: ¡Si! chao, decía esto mientras miraba como caminaba por el corredor y haci cerro la puerta.

¿Serena? ¿Qué hacías donde Darien? ¿Amy?

**Nota: Bueno hasta que por fin actualicé, perdón pero es que el computador estaba muy dañado y no había podido sacar la información, vamos a ver que pasa con darien, diamante, y las chicas nos vemos y por fa déjenme un mensajito es mi paga.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hubo hace mucho tiempo en algún momento de la historia un amor mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, del la venganza al amor, de la traición al cariño, fue un amor tan grande que llego hasta matarse…**

¡Serena! ¡Tu! ¡Amy!

Amy: ¿Qué hacías en el departamento de darien y mas a estas horas?.

Serena: ¡¿Oye, no pienses cosas que no son, lo que paso fue…y así le contó todo lo que sucedió menos lo de que amaneció junto a darien.

Amy: ¡Ah, ya! ¡Ahora si entiendo, (toda roja), la verdad no sabia que pensar.

Serena: ¿Oye que estabas pensando, ¡Que te pasa! Y tu sabes de sobra que no estoy como para involucrarme con muchachos.

Amy: (Lo dice suave), si lo se, bueno es mejor que nos vallamos a clase.

Serena: ¡Si! (Gracias a darien, hoy no llegare tarde a clase, pensó esto mientras se dirigían a clase) jijijiji.

Amy: ¿De que te ríes, ¡por lo menos esta vez no vas a llegar tarde y además toda cansada de correr!

Serena: ¿Quee, ¡eres malaa y una odiosa!.

Amy: Jijijijij, ¡Perdón, pero lo dije con buena intención, sabes…mejor entremos, (así las dos jóvenes entraron a clase dejando a unos compañeros sorprendidos).

Uhyyyy, la cabeza de chorlito, llegando temprano, Wow, el mundo se volvió loco…

Serena: (Algo enojada, mejor dicho…mucho) ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, ¡métete en tus asuntos, rara, y déjame en paz!.

Rei: Uhyyy, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Serena: (Levantándose de la silla), ¿Quieres pelea, ¡tendrás pelea!.

Amy: ¡Ya basta ustedes, miren que el profesor no demora en venir, ¡cálmensen!.

Serena: ¡Esta bien, lo haga por ti amy.

Rei: ¡Si como no!

Serena: ¿Otra vez, ¡¿Me esta buscando!.

Amy: ¡Ya, ya, ¡miren el profesor entro, decía esto mientras serena y rei se miraban retadoramente, ¡que bueno, el profesor llego a tiempo!.

Así paso la mañana, en la puerta de la universidad se veían a dos jóvenes amigas despidiéndose, eran amy y serena, mientras se decían un par de cosas, un rostro miraba a una de ellas, su mirada era macabra…

Amy: Bueno sere, nos vemos después recuerda que mañana no nos vemos si no hasta el miércoles, que pena me tengo que ir…chao

Serena: Esta bien amy, nos vemos luego y ve como se va su amiga mientras ella toma rumbo a su casa.

En la tarde, casa Tsukino…

**De nuevo la tormenta, de nuevo la tristeza, es que el pobre corazón y el alma no podrán descansar, me dejan de nuevo sola, los recuerdos de nuevo me envaden, tengo miedo, temor de que me hagan daño, pero algo reconozco un olor, tierra…**

Serena: ¿Qué, ¿Qué hora es, ¡Ahí, no! ¡Que cosa, me retrase de nuevo para llegar a clase, mi maestro me a matar, ¡definitivamente no volveré a dormir en la tarde, mejor me voy…y así corrió como pudo para llegar a clase.

Profesor: ¡Ahí, Tsukino, casi no llega esta vez, la iba a dejar por fuera para que aprendiera la lección.

Serena: ¿Pero profesor, no es…

Profesor: ¡Nada, tsukino, mejor cámbiese que los otros ya comenzaron con el calentamiento.

Serena: ¡Si señor, espero que la próxima vez no este, esto lo dijo entre pensamientos, que horror, bueno es mejor que valla con los otros, (así se fue como se fue a cambiar, y se acerco a los otros, empezaron a calentar mientras ella pensaba en lo que ocurrió en la noche, recordaba muy poco pero se sintió cómoda con el, así siguieron hasta que su profesor los llamo para darles una información).

Profesor: Bueno muchachos, como ya sabemos hace mas de dos años que llevamos juntos, bueno lo digo por los mas antiguos, y resulta que hemos sacado muy pocas obras de teatro, así que este es el momento de sacar una de las obras mas importante y popular de las obras de maestro shakespere…es Romeo y Julieta.

Todos: ¡¿Cómo, y ¿Quién tendrá los papeles principales, (esta ultima pregunta la formulo una joven de cabellos rubios y recogido en un listón rojo).

Profesor: ¡Tranquila, Mina, ya tengo la repartición de los papeles aquí, bueno empezare a repartirlos, los papeles quedaron así…

Kuko y Aruka, serán los padres del joven Romeo.

Armand y Mina, serán los padres de la joven Julieta.

Riko, será la nodriza de Julieta.

Tomasaburo, sera el mejor amigo de Romeo, sera Mercutio.

Yukihiro, sera el sacerdote que casa a Romeo y Julieta.

Kusiki, sera el que le venda el veneno a Romeo.

Y finalmente Julieta sera…Tsukino Serena.

Serena: ¡¿Yo, ¡no puede ser!.

Mina: ¡Que bien serena, ¡te quedara muy bien el papel a ti!

Profesor: ¿Pero hay un problema, ¿No tenemos romeo, ni Teobaldo, ya que los otros cinco compañeros se encargaran de luces y sonido de la obra, por lo que son lo que entraron hace como tres meses, así que voy a llamar a dos alumnos mucho mas antiguos que no vienen hace algún tiempo…

Mina: ¡Si, ¿Y quienes son ellos, profesor, pues como usted dice creo que nosotros no los conocemos…

Profesor: ¡Si es verdad, ustedes no los conoces, la verdad no quiero ir en detalle, solo les puedo decir que sus nombre son Rakio y Darien, que por supuesto ellos tomaron el papel que les asigne Rakio hará el papel de Teobaldo, que es el primo de Julieta y pero enemigo de Romeo y finalmente Darien hará el de Romeo.

Serena: (Pensamientos) ¡¿Darien, no, no puede ser el, estoy pensando mal debe ser otro, por ahora solo me preocupare por mi papel, uhy que nervios me dejo el mas difícil y por el, no puedo, no puedo con los hombres, hieren…

Profesor: Bueno alumnos, estos dos chicos vendrán para la próxima clase, desde este momento empezaran a ubicarse en el papel y el escenario, empecemos. (Ya cuando el profesor se había ido, Mina se acerco a Serena).

Mina: ¡Oye sere, que bien, tienes el papel mas importante de la obra, y bueno yo… (Y mira a Richard con ojitos de perrito triste), jejeje y además que tu eres la que mas lleva tiempo aquí y eres la mejor que lo puede hacer.

Serena: ¡No, no, digas eso, además no se por que me dio el papel, se que tu eres mas nueva que yo pero no haces mal los papeles que el te a dado, pero bueno no importa, (después de algún tiempo serena y mina se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas, ellas sentían que se conocían de siempre y eso era lo raro además ella cambiaba el tono de sus ojos cuando estaba con mina, como lo hacia cuando estaba con amy) , es mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento de esta obra.

Mina: ¡Si, es verdad además Richard ya empezó, jejejeje.

**Así el cielo ilumino la ciudad, mientras camino por las calles y los recuerdos inundan mi memoria, las gotas caen y ruedan al compás de mis mejillas y se camuflan como lo hago yo del mundo, estoy sola o no…**

¿¡Mama, ¡Mama ya llegue!...

Mama Ikuko: ¡Que bueno, ¿Cómo te fue, hija, te deje la comida en el horno, ya es tarde me voy a dormir, que duermas, chao.

Serena: ¡Me fue muy bien, y gracias por la cena, que descanses, chao. (Así serena se dirigió a la cocina, la calentó y tomo su cena, lavo los platos y se fue a su cuarto y decidió tomar una ducha antes de dormir).

**En el baño…**

Sola o no lo estoy – dijo entre sus pensamientos mientras disfrutaba de un baño en la tina-no lo se… ¿Darien, ¿Será el mismo?... no no lo creo el estudia medicina…

**A veces es difícil hacer claras las cosas  
O saber cuando enfrentar la verdad  
Y yo sé que el momento esta aquí  
No abriré mi corazón no mostraré su interior  
El amor tiene orgullo**

**Me siento sola no tengo nada que abrir  
Entonces abro mis ojos y veo quien soy yo  
Y no quien tu quieres que yo sea  
Soy solamente yo misma**

**Me siento perdida  
Que vamos a conseguir de esta manera  
Me siento perdida, ahora y siempre**

**No he encontrado  
El valor para levantarme de mi suelo  
Tu no me quieres  
Yo estaré sola por siempre**

**Todos cometemos errores, todos perdemos nuestro rumbo**

**Pero nunca hubo un nosotros  
Y esa es la manera en que se quedará  
Todo depende de mi, decido que me voy  
Porque no seré yo tu juego  
Cuando tu eres todo lo que conozco  
Y yo se eso**

**Me siento perdida ahora  
Que voy a conseguir yo, es esta la manera  
Quiero perderme ahora y siempre  
No he encontrado  
El valor para levantarme de mi suelo**

**Ya no quiero  
Ya no estaré aquí por siempre, por siempre,**

**Solo quiero perderme, perderme ahora  
**

Finalmente ya no tenia mas lagrimas su corazón dijo todo lo que sentía, su inmensa tristeza, así terminado el baño llevándose un poco del dolor, tomo una toalla y se la enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde quedo parada un momento después enfrente de un gran espejo donde el mostró una mujer de ojos tristes y corazón muerto, luego miro su cuerpo las muñecas donde quedaba un pequeño hematoma de ese encuentro y unas marcas que con un tiempo mas se borrarían, así termino de secarse, se coloco su pijama, se acostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida, había sido un día muy muy largo…

**Donde esta el cariño, que me enamoro, donde esta el corazón que te di, ahora esta lleno de dolor, donde esta la alegría que te di, se la llevo el invierno y el viento, donde esta mi alma rota en mil pedazos…**

Serena… tan bella eres…pero tan oscuro pasado doloroso – decía esto un joven de hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano recostado en una fría y blanca pared de un hospital- Dr. Chiba lo necesitan en la habitación, si ya voy…Serena

**En otro lugar…**

Jajajaj serás mía serena – esto lo decía un muchacho de mirada fría hacia un ventanal – muy pronto, zafiro ya están las cosas – le dijo a su hermano un chico de lo mas amistoso pero metido en las redes de su hermano - si hermano, para la próxima semana – en eso cayo un rayo y se escuchó una horrorizante risa…

**Continuara…**

**Nota: **Perdónemen mis queridos amigos, pero e tenido problemas muy grabes de computadora y mente así que pues tratare de escribir mas rápido los quiero mucho y espero que me dejen muchos mensajitos…los quiero y gracias a todos mis fans ustedes son mi mayor inspiración.

Serena Tsukino Chiba


	11. Chapter 11

**El comienzo de una mañana, el comienzo de un día, el comienzo de algo parecido al querer…si lo eso es algo parecido…ya que yo no podría amar a nadie…duele duele aquí adentro hasta los huesos duele y me carcome viva…**

¡Serena! ¡Sereeeeeena! ¡Que te levantes!

Serena: ¡Nooo, todavía es muy temprano mama.

Mama ikuko: (Gritándole desde abajo) ¡Serena ya es tarde, tienes clase de siete y faltan quince minutos!

Serena: ¡Uhhhhmmm! ¿Quuuuueeeeee, ¿¡No puede ser posible, me quede dormida otra vez!', no se que me pasa pero nunca puedo llegar a tiempo, ( gritándole desde arriba), ¿por que no me levantaste mas temprano,( decía esto mientras de daba una ducha de no se sabia como pero fueron como 5 minutos y así sin mas se arreglo y se fue corriendo como pudo a la universidad).

Mama ikuko: (Con venita en la cabeza), ¡¿pero si la he llamado como media hora, ¡definitivamente, esta niña no aprende, y así se perdió entre la cocina.

En otro lado…

¡Serena, ¡¿Pero que me has hecho!... se preguntaba un chico de ojos azules como el oceano y cabello negro que iba conduciendo hacia la universidad en BMW rojo. Mientras vio como una joven de cabello como el oro recogido en dos coletas iba a toda prisa.

Darien: ¿Serena, ¿Pero que hace corriendo?.

Pip, pip, pip, pip

Serena: ¿Pero que le pasa, ¿Deje de pitar, le gritaba al conductor. Mientras el carro se paraba y bajaba el vidrio, serena se quedo en blanco y empezaba a tomar colores algo más rojizos. ¿¡Dari…en?.

Darien: ¡Si, ¡Hola serena!.

Serena: (Toda roja) ¡Hola darien, (trágame tierra pensaba serena en esos momentos)

Darien: ¿Vas a la Universidad, ella solo asintió, ¡¿Si quieres te llevo?.

Serena: (Por que a mi decía serena) Jejejeje, gracias. Así se subió en el auto y salieron rumbo a la universidad. El aire era algo tenso así que ella abrió un poco la ventana y dejo el aire entrara y refrescar su rostro, mientras darien la miraba, detallaba cada parte de su rostro desde sus ojos un poco mas libres hasta su rubia y manchada cabellera que caía cual rayo de sol y oro. ¿Pasa algo, pregunto la joven.

Darien: (Algo rojo), ¡No,no nada, solo que me preguntaba ¿por que venias corriendo?.

Serena: (Toda roja) jejejejeje, fue por que me cojio otra vez la tarde para llegar a clase.

Darien: ¡OH, ya veo, bueno estamos en la U, decía darien, mientras serena dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro, así el parqueo el auto, abrió su puerta y salio mas abrió la puerta de serena y tendió su mano como todo un caballero, serena se quedo totalmente sorprendida cuando el hizo este gesto, se tranquilizo y tomo su mano en ese momento pasaron escalofríos por el cuerpo de ambos la termino de ayudar y salieron rumbo a la entrada de la Universidad, donde algunos alumnos volteaban a ver a la singular parejita, ¡bueno! ¡Creo que es hora de separarnos!.

Serena: ¡Si! ¡Creo que si, muchas gracias por todo.

Darien: ¡No hay de que, además llegaste justo a tiempo, dijo el mirando el reloj.

Serena: Jjeejejeje, si muchas gracias de nuevo y adiós, dijo ella mientras se empezaba a alejar. Y sacudía su mano diciendo adiós.

Darien: ¡Uhmmmmm! ¡Si, adiós, decía esto mientras caminaba hacia el bloque de medicina.

¡Serena¡ ¡Serena, gritaba una chica peli azul que corría detrás de serena hasta alcanzarla.

Amy: ¡¿Serena, ¿que te pasa, hace rato te estaba gritando y tu andabas como en las nubes.

Serena: ¡Ah¡ ¡Hola Amy, buenos días, y no, no me pasa nada, y siguió caminando con su amiga al lado.

Amy: ¡Perdón, pero es que hace rato me dijeron que llegaste con un muchacho, así se fue poniendo roja serena, ¿Qué, ¿entonces era cierto?.

Serena: (Toda roja, no ya no podía, estaba que se desmayaba de lo apenada que estaba) ¡Siiii, es cierto no llegue sola, pero llegue con un conocido, no fue mas…

Amy: ¡ A ja! ¿Quién es, ¡dime siiii, paro, y le puso cara de perrito mimado.

Serena: ¡No, no te voy a decir, y además no me mires así, le día esto mientras le quitaba la cara para no verla, pero le toco mirarla, ¡Ufffff! ¡Que cosa, esta bien, te voy a decir con quien vine, vine con…mira ya va entrar el profesor, vamos (uffff menos mal que no le alcance a decir jijiji, no que hubiera pensado), el y yo…

Amy: ¡Eres mala, ¿Por qué no me cuentas, pero ya era muy tarde el profesor había entrado a clase, ¡ahí, no, no me contó, ya que y así se fue y se sentó en su silla.

Uhhhiii, no puede ser, la cabeza de chorlito volvió a llegar temprano.

Serena: ¡Ya madura rei, eso había dejado a rei fuera de lugar, así mismo no la volvió a molestar y vio como empezaba la clase y se sentaba.

Rei: (pensamientos) ¡Que raro, no peleo conmigo, ni siguió con el juego, y además a llegado ya dos días temprano, pero bueno a mi que me importa mejor que sea así y decidió mejor poner atención a clase.

Serena: (Pensamientos) ¡¿Qué es esto, no se lo que estoy sintiendo todo es muy confuso, darien me hace sentir muy extraña además hoy que me dio la mano sentí como escalofríos atravesaban todo mi cuerpo, kami que esto, no me puedo volver a enamorar…no serena tsukino ese sentimiento esta prohibido en ti, se que ya estas mas vulnerable con las amistades, si con Amy, con Mina y también esta Lita, pero e sentido con ellas algo que nunca había sentido ni si quiera con esme…sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos de lo normal, no, no olvida serena es lo mejor olvida, pero…duele, si se que duele, pero es lo mejor olvidar y sellar ese sentimiento, mientras esta chica meditaba, una peli azul, escribía algo en un papel y se lo tiraba en plena cara a la rubia, ¡¿Pero que, miraba lo que le habían tirado y quien y se asombro que era peli azul indicándole que lo leyera…

**Serena:**

**Me vas a decir quien es el que te trajo, y por que no me lo quieres decir no sea malita, tu amiga… **

**Amy Mizuno**

Serena: (Muy bajito) ¿¡No te cansas de molestarme ¡, le decía la amy y ella con al mano le decía que escribiera, ¡Ufff! que cosa y así mismo le mando el papel con el nombre del que la recogió.

Amy: (Abriendo el papel y leyéndolo)… el que me recogió fue…Darien. ¿QUEEEE, lo dijo tan duro y se levanto tan de repente que el profesor la regaño y puso a serena más roja de lo que estaba.

Profesor: Señorita Mizuno. Tiene algo contra mi clase, por que me esta gritando y diciéndome por que, si le aburre mucho por favor le pido que se salga del salón o si no quédese callada.

Amy: (Toda roja), ¡Lo siento mucho, profesor, no volverá pasar, serena la miraba todo roja y amy tenia cara de consternación, así terminaron la clase y antes de que saliera serena, amy la acorraló en el salón, ¡ahora si dime, ¡¿Cómo que darien, esto esta raro serena, ¿no será que te gusta?.

Serena: (Con cara de confusión, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos, que hasta amy se asusto), ¡No, no me gusta, y ya te lo dije para mi el amor murió hace mucho tiempo, y además el solo me recogió unas cuadras antes de la U por que me vio corriendo y vio que no podía llegara tiempo asi que me trajo, no mas amy y punto final.

Amy: (Toda roja y con cara de arrepentimiento), ¡Serena, amiga, lo siento fui una imprudente, no debí haber dicho lo que dije de verdad que lo siento, y viendo como los ojos de serena volvían a la normalidad y le devolvían un pequeña sonrisa por que ella nunca sonreía ni si quiera con las chicas, ella había perdido eso hace mucho tiempo.

Serena: ¡Tranquila amy, perdóname no debí ser tan brusca, la verdad es que me molesto pero ya dejemos así, además, pues espero con ansias que va a pasar esta tarde ya que estamos en lo de la obra, y así le comento amy lo que había pasado, pero no, lo del chico con el nombre de Darien, y eso es todo amy, por eso también ando como estresada por eso, lo siento.

Amy: ¡Tranquila! Sere, para que somos amigas, además pues me parece genial que tu sea Julieta en la obra se ve que eres muy buena haciéndolo, bueno es mejor que no vallamos se te va hacer tarde para entrar a clase esta tarde, así que es mejor irnos y así se fueron las dos hasta la entrada del recinto despidiéndose y dándose buena suerte y serena la necesitaría mucho en ese momento.

En algún lugar de la universidad…

¡Zafiro, ya están las cosas, me esta impacientando, decía esto un chico de cabellos grises hacia un mas joven que el, era de cabellos azules…

Zafiro: Hermano no esta estará en un mes estará listo lo que tu quieres ya que ha sido sumamente difícil conseguir lo que tu querías, pero lo pude conseguir esto lo dijo con aire de tristeza, hermano por que no la dejas, es lo mejor, en ese momento recibió un puñetazo de su hermano.

Diamante: No seas idiota, yo no estoy loco, y además ella es mía y no puede ser de nadir mas…mirando con odio a un chico de cabello negro que a lo lejos se subía a su auto…no será de nadie mas, espero que así sea zafiro en un mes por que o si no, tu la pagas…

Zafiro: Esta bien, en un mes estará lo que tu quieres, tendrás ese lugar para ti y para ella, y se levanto del piso limpiándose la sangre de rostro, bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego hermano y que kami te perdone por lo que vas hacer, esto lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito que nadie lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Diamante: Será mía y de nadie mas…jajajajajaj

**La brisa sopla y el camino se envuelve en sus propias piedras, el dolor y amor se llevan de la mano pero no se perdonan y carcomen por dentro como una una enfermedad devorando a su victima…si el odio y amor son una enfermedad…**

¡Ahhhhh! ¡No puede ser voy a llegar tarde a clase, jejejejej nunca voy a aprender a llegara tiempo. Y así fue corriendo hasta llegar a su clase de teatro, pero lo que tenia ella eran nervios los tenia de punta, que le estará pasando

Mina: ¡Sereena, que bueno que llegas el profe no ha llegado menos mal por que otra vez llegaste tarde, jejejeje.

Serena: ¡Ni que lo digas!", pero por l que veo tu tampoco has llegado muy a tiempo, jajajajaja, mirando a mina que todavía estaba algo agitada y algo rojita por el cansancio y por que armad estaba ahí mirándola, ¡tierra llamando a mina, oye despierta.

Mina: Jejeje, lo siento pero es que me trae loquita, ademas bueno pues mira es simplemente perfecto.

Serena: ¡Ya lo creo, sabes que mejor entremos a cambiarnos, antes de que el profe venga y nos empiece a gritar por que no nos hemos cambiado, muchachos adentro. Ay así todos entraron a cambiarse, mientras ella pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, ella con darien pero ya lo había pensado y era un no rotundo. En eso el profesor los llama desde afuera.

Profesor: Muchachos los necesito aquí mismo, ya llegaron sus dos compañeros, con los que van a hacer la obra, y así uno por uno fueron saliendo menos una, serena se había quedado atrás por arreglarse el cabello, es solamente que se colocaba una diadema para la transpiración en la cabeza y ademas se quedo sacando unas hojas de la obra, ¡Bueno creo que estamos todos, por lo que veo la persona importante no ha llegado.

Mina: ¡Profesor, ella ya llego solo que esta un poco ocupada sacando unas cosas, pero ya viene.

Profesor: ¡Mina, has el favor de llamarla no puedo esperar mas, tenemos que empezar con los ensayos.

Mina: ¡Si, profesor, ya la llamo, en eso mina se acerco a la puerta y la llamo, ¡amiga, el profe no puede esperar mas, que si sales por favor, y a ella le respondieron, ¡si claro ya salgo, en eso a uno de los chicos nuevos se le hizo conocida la voz pero no era posible. Y así se acerco a los otros y les dijo que ay venia.

Serena: (entrando al salón de ensayos), ¡maestro perdón por…¡¿Dari…en!...

Darien: ¡¿Sere……na, se veía simplemte hermosa con unos shorts y una blusa la cual le hacían remarcar sus curvas y mostraba su piel tan blanca como la nieve.

**Tú no quieres un compromiso.  
Echa una mirada a estos ojos;  
arden con pasión, sólo por ti  
hasta el final de los tiempos.  
Haría cualquier cosa,  
suplicaría, robaría, moriría  
por tenerte en mis brazos este día.**

Cariño, te deseo como las rosas  
desean la lluvia.  
Sabes que te necesito  
como el poeta necesita el dolor.  
Daría cualquier cosa,  
mi sangre, mi amor, mi vida…

Si estuvieras en estos brazos este día.

Te abrazaría.  
Te necesitaría.  
Me pondría de rodillas por ti  
y lo haría todo bien  
si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.  
Te amaría.  
Te complacería.  
Te diría que nunca te abandonaría  
y te amaría hasta el fin  
si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.

Miramos fijamente al Sol  
haremos una promesa.  
Una promesa: este mundo nunca nos cegaría.  
Estas son mis palabras.  
Nuestras palabras fueron nuestras canciones.  
Nuestras canciones son nuestras oraciones.  
Estas oraciones me mantienen fuerte,  
es lo que creo  
si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.  
Si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.

Te abrazaría.  
Te necesitaría.  
Me pondría de rodillas por ti  
y lo haría todo bien  
si estuvieras en estos brazos esta noche.  
Te amaría.  
Te complacería.  
Te diría que nunca te abandonaría  
y te amaría hasta el fin  
si estuvieras en estos brazos esta noche.

Imagino ropas todavía están esparcidas  
por toda nuestra habitación.  
Un nuevo lugar que se llenaría  
con tu olor.  
Todo lo que hay aquí en mi corazón

**Me recuerda a ti  
y no hay nada que yo no haría por**

**Que estuvieras en mis brazos.**

Y estas son nuestras palabras.  
Ellas me mantienen fuerte.  
Te abrazaría.  
Te necesitaría.  
Me pondría de rodillas por ti  
y lo haría todo bien  
si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.  
Te amaría.  
Te complacería.  
Te diría que nunca te abandonaría  
y te amaría hasta el fin  
si estuvieras en mis brazos este día.

**Nota: **Perdónemen mis queridos amigos, pero e tenido problemas muy grabes de computadora y mente así que pues tratare de escribir mas rápido los quiero mucho y espero que me dejen muchos mensajitos…los quiero y gracias a todos mis fans ustedes son mi mayor inspiración.

Serena Tsukino Chiba


	12. Chapter 12

**El paso por la vida es corta, el camino hacia el universo es corta, ¿Vives en el mundo real, es una vez mas un duro pensar y un duro amanecer, los pensamientos se vuelven mi cárcel, y ahora que estas tu yo muero…**

¿¡Da…rien?

¿¡Se…rena?

No lo podia creer, que hacia el en aquel lugar, la vida la estaba mortificando, no podia ser Darien Chiba, el iba a hacer el papel de romeo, que iba hacer y no encontraba ninguna escapatoria…

Profesor: ¿Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocen, de todos modos se los voy a presentar el que esta a mi derecha se llama Rakio , (era un chico delgado, con ojos cafés y cabello castaño crespo muy lindo, era lo que podía detallar serena), y bueno el que se encuentra a mi izquierda se llama Darien Chiba, desde hoy empezaran a ensayar como se debe cada parte de la obra se estará haciendo con mucho cuidado, y bueno empecemos. (En eso llamaron al querido profesor a la puerta, así darien tubo la oportunidad de acercarse a serena).

Darien: (Algo rojito) ¡¿Serena, ¿Tu estudias acá, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo, le decía esto a la rubia.

Serena: (Un poco seca y asustada), ¡Pues…pues estudio aquí hace como 2 años, perdóname pero me tengo que ir un momento, (se retiro y en esas que se acerca mina y la coje de la mano y empieza a hacerle preguntas acerca de darien, mientras que ella ni la escucha solo se repite, ¿Por qué a mi, ¿Por qué a mi, no podia ser cierto, en ese momento mina le grito tan fuerte que la saco de sus pensamientos), ¿Perdón, mina? ¿Qué decías?.

Mina: ¿Qué de donde conoces a ese muchacho, ¡Es muy lindo, decía esto y sus ojos se formaban corazones, ¡ah, ¡ah, ¿cuenta serena? ¡no sea mala!.

Serena: ¡Que cosa contigo, solo te puedo decir que somos conocidos y nada mas, el es el vecino de una amiga de la universidad a si que como vez no somos nada…solo conocidos, esto ultimo lo decía con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Darien: (Pensando) pero como es la vida, hasta aquí me trajo hasta ella, y no se que papel va a interpretar ella en la obra, (mirando hacia donde esta ella con mina) y se ve que se lleva bien con ella, ¿será una amiga, y muestra mas dulzura en sus ojos, es que a veces la veo tan sola, (el no se dio cuenta de que un chico se fue acercando era su compañero Rakio ), ¡Aja, ¡confiesa de una vez, ¿Quién es ella, ¿te trae como loquito, no, (al momento el peli negro se puso algo mas rojo y contesto), ¡no seas bobo! es una… ami… conocida de la universidad, (quiso decir amiga pero se arrepintió), y es amiga de amy, y por supuesto que no me trae loquito como tu dices, claro que era mentira, como la quería eso nunca llego a cuestionárselo se fue metiendo de a poco en su corazón.

Rakio: ¡Si, claro como no, ¿mírate, ¡pareces que chorrearas babas por ella!.

Darien: (Todo rojo), ¡Claro que no, ¡Y ya déjame en paz, en eso se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Rakio: (Mirándole y diciéndole), ¡Si claro, ¡solo eso te lo crees tu, y miro a serena que seguía hablando con mina.

Profesor: ¡Bueno, empecemos ya con la primera escena donde se encuentra Teobaldo y romeo peleando cada uno con los grupos de su familia, (en eso aparece darien con un short y un camiseta esqueleto, y después su amigo también así con los demás extras de la obra, mientras unos ojos claros no dejaban de admirar su cuerpo), cuatro en aquella esquina y ustedes cuatro aquí, empiecen con las espadas, (en eso le pasa a sus ocho alumnos espadas de esgrima, mientras construyen las otras), y así la batalla empezó, también cada uno empezó con el parlamento mientras peleaban.

Mina: ¡Wow, ¡no lo hacen mal, y además tiene el texto aprendido, (le decía esto a serena en un susurro, mientras ella leía todo lo que decían en el ensayo), ¡wow! otra estocada y rakio la pasara mal, ¿Serena, me estas escuchando?.

Serena: (De verdad que no lo hacen nada mal, además su texto lo tiene muy bien aprendido, que horror y que yo apenas llevo aprendido las 10 primeras hojas, pero lo que mas me gusta es como se ve…no serena tu no puedes pensar en eso, en eso otra rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos dándole un pequeño codazo), ¿Qué paso, ¿Por qué me pegas?.

Mina: ¡Te pegue por que no me estabas poniendo atención, ¡te estaba diciendo que ellos pelean muy bien se ve que o han hecho esgrima o han practicado mucho, además tienen todo su libreto aprendido, ¡que envidia me dan!.

Serena: ¡Si lose, eso estaba preguntadome lo de la pelea, además yo que soy el otro papel importante apenas llevo 10 hojas aprendidas, así que ni modo y me toca aprendérmelos en menos de una semana, ¡que cosa, y la verdad ya me estoy angustiando.

Mina: (Con una gota en la cabeza), jejejejej, eso es mucho yo ni siquiera e comenzado, (serena cae al estilo anime), además tranquilízate yo se que tu eres muy buena en esto y no te dejes asustar.

Serena: (Reponiéndose), si lo se y eso me da ventaja, y además… (En ese momento los llamo el profesor).

Profesor: Bueno eso es todo creo que hoy el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, la próxima clase vendremos temprano y comenzaremos con el baile en el que se conocen Julieta y romeo, ¡Ah, ya que ustedes son nuevos, mirando a los dos muchachos, les presento a Julieta, y señala con la mano a serena, (en eso darien se queda con cara de ¿Qué, y serena se pone palida se miran y sonroja y quitan la mirada), así que es todo por hoy, hasta luego muchachos, (y así se despide y se va).

**Desde el día en que te conocí,  
me enamoré de ti,   
en ti vi todo lo que siempre imaginé.  
Pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,  
supe por fin que así  
comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin.**

**OH nena,  
te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré, será pura lealtad,  
yo te amaré, y nunca negaré   
que te amaré.**

**Nada importa más que tu amor,  
y sólo Dios sabrá,   
que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí,   
moriría en tus brazos hoy,  
sabiendo que tú, mi amor,  
abrazarías mi alma en tu interior.**

**Niña tu amor afecta a mi cuerpo,  
cuando me miras parezco volar,  
es la magia que sale de tu interior.  
Me rindo ante tu mirar   
y quisiera gritar que te amaré.**

**Te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré, y mi esposa serás,  
OH te amaré, cásate conmigo mi amor,   
te amaré**

**Te amaré, y mi esposa serás,  
Te amaré...Te amaré...Te amaré...  
Te amaré...Te amaré... Te adoraré, OH nena  
Te amaré...te amaré... Y te voy a llevar al altar  
Te amaré...**

Darien: (No dejaba de mirarla, ella, ella seria Julieta, no lo podía creer, el destino…el destino estaba jugando con ellos), se acerco a serena, ¡así que tu serás Julieta!.

Mina: ¡Si, será Julieta, y bueno yo me llamo mina una de las mejores amigas de serena, mucho gusto y extendió su mano hacia darien.

Darien: OH, ya veo, mucho gusto, ya como sabes me llamo Darien, Darien Chiba, y también estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de mina.

Serena: ¡Que pena, me tengo que retirar, hasta luego darien, ¿mina vienes a cambiarte conmigo o te vas a quedar,(mientras caminaba hacia la puerta donde ellas se cambiaban), y apropósito mina te paso la fotocopia de la hoja faltante de tu libreto, y así se perdió entre la otra habitación.

Mina: ¡Que pena, pero me tengo que ir, además disculpa a mi amiga a ella no le gustan los hombres!.

¡MINNNNAAAAAA! ¡TEEEEE EESSSSCCCUUUCCHHHE!

Mina: ¡Upsss, ¡perdón serena,(le gritaba a su amiga), jejejejej, bueno darien nos vemos el viernes, hasta luego y así se perdió también en la habitación.(Darien se fue a cambiar también y un chico de ojos cafés miraba desde lejos la conversación).

En la habitación…

Serena: ¡Mina, que te pasa,( y sus ojos se tornaron mas fríos) ¿por que le dijiste eso, el no debe saber nada de mi y tampoco el resto del grupo tu lo sabes.

Mina: (Toda roja y con la cabeza gacha), ¡sere, en verdad lo siento, no quería decirlo, pero fuiste muy seca con el, y pues el de pronto se sintió mal, pero igual perdóname, (lo decía con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos).

Serena: ¡Que cosa contigo, y ya, no llores si, y la verdad es que tu sabes que no solo con el soy seca es con todos y fin de la discusión, y además te quería decir una cosa, (se acerco mas a la rubia para hablarle bajito, mas no le servia de nada ya que cierto peli negro estaba pasando cerca de allí y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación), es que te quería invitar a una exposición de pintura en la universidad, es que un cuadro mió esta allí, y pues por eso te invito, es el jueves a las 7:00 de la noche, ¿Que te párese?.

Mina: ¡Wow,(esto lo dijo muy alto), ¡genial tengo una amiga súper artista!.

Serena: ¡Shiiiiiiiii, ¡cállate, mina, ¡todos nos están viendo!.

Mina: jejejejeje, perdón, pero fue la emoción y si nos vemos allí, estaré muy orgullosa de ir a ver el cuadro de una de mis mejores amigas.

Serena: ¡Gracias, mina, entonces nos veremos allá, ahh, y toma la fotocopia, nos vemos después, (y así salio de aquel lugar sin darse cuenta de que el peli negro se entero de todo).

Darien: ¡Con que exposición, vamos ver, estoy muy ansioso de conocer su cuadro y así el también salio de aquel lugar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Bueno amigos como verán esto se esta poniendo muy interesante este capitulo se los dejo un poco mas corto es que ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero la próxima nos daremos cuenta de que pasara en aquel ensayo, que pasara con la ida la universidad, que se encontrara allí darien, bueno los dejo muchas gracias por sus mensajes y acuérdense que sus mensajitos son mi ganancia, nos vemos y los quiero mucho.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	13. Chapter 13

**El comienzo de un camino muchas veces nos lleva a camino inciertos, la vida a veces se oculta tras rostros de tristeza y amargura, la soledad es el peor temor de lo que tenemos dentro, ayer vine…pero hoy quede, es así como se siente la soledad, miradas son las que no quiero ver, quiero ver que hay detrás de esto…**

¡Amy, ¡espérame, amy!..

Serena: (Algo enfadada) ¡Oye, que cosa contigo, siempre que estas metida leyendo un libro ni te das cuenta lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Amy: (Algo rojita), jejejeje, si lo se pero es que me gusto mucho este libro, y por eso andaba como tan metida en el, jijiijij, pero yo no soy la única que siempre anda en las nubes, ¿¡Alguien mas siempre esta en la luna?.

Serena: (Toda roja), jejejeje, si es cierto, pero bueno yo no venia por eso, es que te quería invitar a una cosa el próximo jueves, pero no te quiero comentar aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a alguna cafetería?.

Amy: ¡Si, me parece bien, por que no vamos allí, (le dice a serena señalando el crow center), y además a ti te encanta el helado de chocolate o la malteada, es mejor irnos rápido y así me cuentas de lo que me estabas hablando, (las dos se dirigieron al crow, sin percatarse amy de la mirada que tenia serena).

Ya dentro del Crow Center…

En que les puedo servir, dice esto un joven de cabellos rubios

Amy: Pues yo quiero un sándwich y una malteada de fresa, ¿serena tu que quieres, en esto mira a serena que esta blanca como un papel, ¿serena, ¿Serena, que te pasa?.

Andrew: ¿Serena, ¿Eres tu, mirándola a ella, con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Serena: (Con un semblante muy frio y sus ojos mas idos y sin ponerle atención al muchacho), Nada amy, no me pasa nada, y a mi por favor me trae una malteada de chocolate.

Andrew: ¡Si, se las traigo enseguida.

Amy: (Toda roja y consternada) ¡Serena, de verdad que lo siento mucho, no recordaba que bueno…no te gustaba venir a aquí, de verdad que lo siento.

Serena: (Un poco mas tranquila), ¡No te preocupes, amy, se que lo hiciste sin la intención de molestarme, relájate, (esto lo decía con los ojos un poco mas normales), en fin lo que te quería decir era…

Andrew: Aquí están sus órdenes, (pasando a cada una su pedido pero mirando a serena).

Amy y Serena: ¡Gracias!.

Andrew: ¡De nada, que lo disfruten y buen pobrecho!

Amy: (Tratando de sacar a serena de esa incomodidad), oye sere viste que rey anda como en las nubes ultimante,(en esto el muchacho entendió y se fue).

Serena: (Un poca mas tranquila), si, si me e dado cuenta, ¿Que le estará pasando, últimamente a estado muy raro y ya poca veces me molesta.

Amy: ¡En fin, ahora si cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir me tienes intrigada, que pasa sere, ¿pasa algo malo?.

Serena: ¿Malo, no…no pasa nada, es solo que te quería comentar que pues el jueves tenemos un exposición en la universidad, sobre las pinturas que hacemos nosotros, y pues…

Amy: ¡Me querías invitar, ¡era eso!.

Serena: ¡A ja, era eso solo que bueno muy pocos lo saben y es lo mejor, y no quiero que mis padres se den cuenta, ¡por eso te lo cuento aquí en privado!.

Amy: ¡O ya veo, ¡que emocionante, y bueno ¿A que hora es? y ¿Dónde?.

Serena: Es en el museo de la universidad y además es a las 7:00 de la noche, solo espero que de verdad asistas.

Amy: ¡Seguro, ahí estaré para admirar tu cuadro para que son las amigas, par darte ánimos y estar siempre ahí.

Serena: (Dándole un sonrisa pequeña pero muy calida), ¡gracias amy, por todo de verdad, bueno amy ahora si me tengo que ir.

Amy: ¡Si, lose, también me tengo que ir, tengo clases extra, así que pues solo me quedaba este tiempo, pero no importa lo disfrute mucho contigo, (mientras decia esto caminaban hasta la registradora donde amy se fue a pagar mientras serena se quedaba en la puerta, amy pago y se dirigió hacia serena, y salieron de allí, mientras serena soltaba un suspiro), ¿te pasa algo, que estas suspirando.

Serena: Bueno algo cansada de estar en aquel lugar, pero no importa creo que es mejor ya partir.

Amy: Ok, sere me despido, (ya iba alejada unos pasos cuando volteo y miro a serena), nos vemos entonces allá a las en punto y sonrió.

Serena: (Respondiéndole), ¡seguro, allá nos vemos, y le devolvió un risita, ¡tal vez! esto lo dijo en un susurro de cansancio que se lo llevo el viento. Así mismo se dispuso a caminar por las calles ya que no tenia adonde ir, si le había dicho a amy que estaría ocupada pero eran mentiras, lo sabia, sabia que amy estaba ocupada, pero no le importo, así que se perdió entre un oscuro pastizal, rodeado por un hermoso lago y se recostó contra un árbol, desde allí miro a la luna, que siempre se mostraba como ella acongojada y triste ¿Por qué, ella solo quería ser una chica normal ,pero ya no podía hacerlo…ya no podía, así que empezó a entonar su hermosa voz y cantar una hermosa canción que llegaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser…

**Sin la gritería que antecede a un fiasco  
Sin el protocolo de un buen bofetón  
Sin el argumento de un pecado ilustre  
O el presentimiento de una anomalía que amerita el caso**

**Sin decirme nada  
Sin decir por qué  
Sin una coartada o una explicación  
Sin una mentira escrita en un papel  
Sin las cursilerías típicas del caso  
Sin decirme nada   
Sin decir por qué  
Se fue... **

**Y yo pensando en el como si fuese único  
Aferrada a su ausencia como si fuese sólida  
Pidiéndole a la vida que quizás la química  
La devuelva buscando algún perdon.**

**Sin decirme nada  
Sin decir por qué  
Sin una coartada o una explicación  
Sin una mentira escrita en un papel  
Sin las cursilerías típicas del caso  
Sin decirme nada   
Sin decir por qué  
Se fue... **

**Sin la antología de reproches básicos  
Sin el ejercicio de memorias turbias  
Sin algún ataque de celos  
O el antecedente de un chisme siniestro  
que lo explique todo. **

**Sin decirme nada  
Sin decir por qué  
Sin una coartada o una explicación  
Sin una mentira escrita en un papel  
Sin las cursilerías típicas del caso  
Sin decirme nada   
Sin decir por qué  
Se fue... **

El cielo se oscureció de nuevo, lagrimas empezaban a caer, así como las lagrimas que corrían ahora por sus pálidas mejillas, por que se fue el amor pensó y de nuevo empezó entonar otra canción con lagrimas aun recorriendo su pálido y hermoso rostro…

**Conozco el atajo que llega al secreto que nunca dirás  
sé de aquel sendero que llega a tus labios  
por cualquier lugar.  
Descubrí la salsa que orquestan tus pasos en el adoquín  
y el llanto que escondes  
tras esa sonrisa de casting barato.  
Y de qué me sirve, no sirve de nada.**

Si esa soy yo pensaba, escondiéndose de todo…

**Conozco el aroma que deja el amor  
si es que puede haber  
sé que piensas mucho, hablas demasiado  
y resuelves poco  
sé cuando estás fría y aparentas  
fuegos por condescender  
sé que a veces mientes  
y yo hago maromas por no descubrirte  
y de qué me sirve, no sirve de nada.**

Si miento, me oculto y no lo demuestro siempre tratándome de sacar una sonrisa

**Si tus celos piensan que  
no hay aventura que se me resista  
que hasta a veces quisiera parecerme al tipo que tú  
crees que soy  
para tener motivos, para vivir la vida  
para arrancarle un tejo de locura a esta miseria  
de quererte tanto y no sirva de nada.**

Que miseria es la vida ¿No lo creen así?

**No sirve de nada este delirio  
de aferrarnos a una historia  
que murió sin darnos cuenta  
no sirve de nada este castigo  
de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva  
no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada.**

Si el amor se esfumo de este corazón…

**Conozco las dudas que te llevan siempre  
al mismo lugar  
sé que estoy pagando facturas pendientes  
de algo que pasó  
sé que te desgastas buscándole absurdos a la realidad  
sé que a veces  
dices cuando tienes ganas de no decir nada  
y de qué te sirve, no sirve de nada.**

Siempre pensando en irrealidades, buscando un querer donde encuentro un No…

**Hacen falta dos para hallar la ecuación  
de encontrar un culpable  
hace falta tiempo para tener ganas de desperdiciar  
hacen falta sueños para aferrarse a la realidad  
hace falta todo,   
que al final resulta que siempre es lo mismo  
y de que nos sirve, no sirve de nada.**

Siempre soy la de la culpa y siempre lo sere…

**No sirve de nada este delirio  
de aferrarnos a una historia  
que murió sin darnos cuenta  
no sirve de nada este castigo  
de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva  
no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada.**

Si y si murió y morirá para siempre…así se paro y se fue caminado rumbo a su casa pero no sin antes dejar un roció salado sobre aquel césped…

Y así transcurrieron los días, unos días mas tristes que otros, unos días entre las risitas que les sacaba amy, lita, o mina u otras veces la esperanza que le daba un chico pero moría dentro de ella si ese chico era de cabellos negros y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar...

¡Serena, ¡Serena, ¿Serena, estas ahí,

Serena: ¡Perdon, que me decías. (Mientras siguió caminando asía la salida de la universidad).

Amy. Te estaba diciendo que nos vemos esta noche, te parece a las puertas del museo, ¡vale!.

Serena: ¡A ja, nos veremos ahí, listo me tengo que ir mientras dice esto se pierde en la calle.

Amy: ¿Qué raro, ¡Otra vez esta en la nubes, pero aun así a dejado ser tan tan fría conmigo cuando lo era antes ahora muestra mas sonrisas, en fin iré a estudiar lo que hay par mañana y después vendré a la exposición, así nuestra chica peli azul se perdió entre la multitud que empezaba a salir.

**La noche es oscura, camino en calles de tormenta, camino tras dejar vestigios de mi vida, camino hacia un lugar muy sencillo y a cogedor o no, no se que dirán me siento asustada aterrorizada, llego después de las 7:00 y se escondió tras un gran árbol que estaba en frente del museo, gente salía y entraba, pero ella no se arriesgaría, adentro del museo empezaba la celebración, donde amy se había quedado en la ultima fila esperando…**

Maestro: Gracias por venir, la universidad les da la bienvenida a todos, esta es la muestra de nuestros alumnos tal y como ellos se desarrollan atra vez de sus pensamientos….

Amy: (Pensamientos), ¿Por que no a llegado, ya a pasado mas de 20 minutos y no llega yo se que no es cumplida pero nada que llega, ¿quien es ese? ¿Darien? ¿Pero que ase aquí?

Darien: (En vos bajita), ¡Hola amy, y eso tu que haces aquí me parece extraño por que yo que sepa no eres de las clases de artes.

Amy: ¡Claro que no, no soy de artes pero una amiga mía si lo es, así que pues vine a ver su obra y tu, tampoco lo eres.

Darien: (Algo nervioso), a pues, tengo una conocida que también tiene una obra así que por eso vengo. Ya terminada la bienvenida pasaron a ver las obras y recibir el cóctel en eso darien siente que lo llaman.

¡¡¡¡¡Darien!

Darien: ¡Mina, ¿que haces por aquí?. (Haciéndose el que no sabía)

Mina: (Algo rojita), a pues vine a ver una obra de una amiga, así que pues la verdad estoy aquí, pero no la veo, y me parece raro. (En eso darien se queda pensativo mientras amy y mina se miran), uhhiiii que pena, Amy ella es mi amiga Mina, y Mina ella es Amy una amiga casi como mi hermana.

Mina: OH, ya veo mucho gusto, (y se extendieron la mano, en eso se sintió algo muy calido y lindo entre las dos).

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los cuadros, había dos muy hermosos y llamativos eran árboles y el otro eran un campo de flores, su nombre Lita., Lita Kino…y habían otros algo intensos llenos de sentimiento de amargura, tristeza y soledad…

Les a gustado estas pinturas…se escucho una voz tras ellos…, los tres giraron hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, cabellera castaña recogida en un coleta y un paco mas alta que las chicas…

Darien: (Saliendo de su letargo), si si, nos han gustado mirando como las chicas miraban y asentían, y tu quien eres?.

Lita: Me llama Lita Kino, y soy la dueña de esas dos obras.

Amy: OH ya veo perdon me llamo Amy, ella es Mina y el el Darien, mientras decia esto se estrechaban la mano y sentía lago calido muy calido, pintas muy bien.

Lita: (Algo rojita) OH, muchas gracias, pero no me comparo con mi compañera y amiga , mientras señalaba las otras dos pinturas, lastima que no vino…

Mina: ¿Y quien es ella, mientras salían a la entrada del museo a respirar un poco de aire.

Lita: Ella es …Serena, Serena Tsukino…

Asi todos se quedaron en blanco…mientras amy miraba hacia fuera como lo hacia darien pero ella no se percato de eso, vio a serena y susurro muy bajito…Serena…mientas ella le respondía en un susurro un…

LO SIENTO…y así se ve como se alejaba un cabello tan rubio como el mismo oro, y dos pares de ojos que la miraban con nostalgia…

**Casi todos sabemos querer  
pero pocos sabemos amar,  
es que amar y querer no es igual,  
amar es sufrir querer es gozar,**

**El que ama pretende seguir, el que  
ama su vida la da,   
y el que quiere pretende vivir y   
nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir,   
el que ama no puede pensar todo lo da  
todo lo da, el que quiere pretende  
olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar  
el querer pronto puede acabar, el amor  
no conoce el final, es que todos sabemos  
querer pero pocos sabemos amar.**

**El amar es el cielo y la luz, el amar  
es total plenitud, es el mar que no   
tiene final es la gloria y la paz,  
es la gloria y la paz, el querer es la  
carne y la flor es buscar el oscuro  
rincón, es morder arañar y besar   
es deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz**

**El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da  
todo lo da, el que quiere pretende  
olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar  
el querer pronto puede acabar, el amor  
no conoce el final, es que todos sabemos  
querer pero pocos sabemos amar.**

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Perdon perdon por la demora espero que les guste mucho mucho este capitulo, espero que me sigan dejando mensajes, eso es mi paga y además mi aliento, espero que sigan conmigo los quiero mucho actualizare pronto, y eso será por siempre un sere y darien jejejej un abrazo y gracias amigas por darme el apoyo que necesito.**

**Los quiere Serena Tsukino Chiba**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, mis lagrimas ruedan por mi piel, están duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, te necesito, comprende, ¡¡¡Escucha, ¡¡¡Escucha!**

**¡Soy la voz que se apaga al compás de un coro!**

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenia miedo, la luna estaba triste, como ella, el cielo también lloraba, por que podía sentir lo que ella sentía, ¿Por qué, ella no era nadie, solo sentía miedo del mundo, aun con las muchachas sentía miedo, pero tenia que ser fuerte o no, era una respuesta que buscaba y no la encontraba un así siguió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, no importaba, lo que mas le dio temor fueron esos ojos azules como el profundo mar, ¿el como se había enterado, su temor aumento, saco una sonrisa de hipocresía, ahora que pensaba, la miraran con lastima, si seguro que eso pasaría, llego al parque, claro eran altas horas de la noche y llovía, estaba solo, y ella también estaba sola, mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, desolada se encontraba, empezó a temblar tenia frió, sus mejillas empezaba a tomar un color rojo, si, se estaba enfermando, pero a quien le importaba…

¡¡¡A quien le importo, ¡¡¡ A nadieeeee, gritaba desesperada, ahogada entre sus lagrimas, necesita desahogarse, no le importaba nada, ni nadie, ¡¡¡Como me odio, decía lo mas alto que le daba la voz, así mismo se fue quedando disfonica, la noche transcurrió, ella sentada en el árbol que le gustaba, no importaba que mañana tuviera estudio, no le importaba, ¡¡¡No quiero lastima, grito de nuevo mientras que su disfonía se volvió peor y su fiebre también, pero no le importo, y grito una cosa antes de caer en el sueño de las pesadillas, ¡¡¡Estoy solaaaaa, y así cayo en el mundo del sueño eran las 2:00 am, su fiebre no bajaba, estaba delirando, pero al mundo no le importo, o si?.

Había un muchacho en un departamento teniendo pesadillas, ¿Por qué, era sobre una chica de ojos como el cielo, y cabello dorado, estaba cerca de un barranco y el no podía ayudarla, el le gritaba, pero ella no escuchaba hasta que la vio saltar…

¡¡¡Serenaaaa, y se levanto gritando con lagrimas en su mejillas y su rostro sudado, por que había soñado con ella de esa manera, seria que se estaba metiendo mucho en el papel de romeo, si seguro que eso era, el tenia temor, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad de compartir aquella obra con ella, pero el sueño lo sentía real, algo le estaba pasando a aquella chica, ¿Por que no entro a la exposición, ¿Por que dijo que lo sentía, no lo sabia, esas preguntas rondaban aun en su cabeza, se levanto algo cansado y aturdido, miro su reloj marcaba las 4:00 am, todavía faltaba 1 hora para amanecer, se limpio el sudor y se dirigió al baño, allí se refresco con agua su rostro y cuello, tomo una toalla y se limpio, se vio al espejo, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y preocupación, después de salir de ahí se dirigió hacia el balcón abrió las puertas, y miro que aun llovía no le importo y sintió como lo refrescaba, pero el cielo mostraba algo, que a el también lo asusto, ¡serena, dijo su nombre entre suspiros, miro de nuevo a la luna y movió su cabeza refrescando sus pensamientos, estaba era demasiado nervioso por la obra, si era eso, pero su corazón le decía que no, cerro de nuevo el balcón y se acomodo otra vez en la cama, tenia que estar relajado, mañana seria un día muy pesado, al obra seria en en un mes, y tenia que dar todo de si, en la obra, y así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…

**Están duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, mis brazos son tan fríos ahora, están duro comprender, el, ¿Por qué, la llama de mi vida se apaga y ¡¡¡Muero, ¡¡¡Muero!**

**¡Soy la nota que se apaga al compás de una melodía!**

De pronto unos ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron, el sol estaba en todo su rostro, su ropas estaban húmedas, todo le daba vueltas, de pronto sintió como su garganta dolía mucho, fue a pronunciar una palabra y no salía, esta disfonica, pero no le importo, además tenia todavía las mejillas rojas, toco su frente, estaba caliente, pero tampoco le importo, miro su reloj eran las 6:00 am, se levanto y trato de limpiar un poco su ropa, empezó a caminar, tenia una hora para llegar a su casa cambiarse y llegar a la universidad, su semblante era cansado sus ojos estaban hinchados, su rostro era mas pálido de lo que era, pero no le importo, camino por las calles desiertas, empezando a llenarse de trafico, solo caminaba con la mente en blanco, ya eran las 6:30 su casa estaba sola abrió verificando, sus padres no estaban ya se habían ido a trabajar, y su hermano, de seguro se había quedado en la casa de un amigo, ya que había escuchado que hoy no tenia clase, cada vez estaba peor tenia nauseas y empezaba a delirar, subió poco a poco las escaleras hacia su cuarto, se desvistió y se puso lo primero que vio, una minifalda negra, unas medias que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, negras, una blusa negra de tiras y un saco de mangas largas con capota negra, se puso unos tenis también negros, se arreglo el cabello dejando las dos coletas, se maquillo, y cambio de mochila, allí llevaba solo un cuaderno, la verdad es que en todo el semestre llevaba uno, y sus otras cosas.

Todavía algo mareada, decidió tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y una supuesta vitamina, ya era tarde así que como estaba, salio de la casa, se tapo la cabeza la capota, camino hasta la universidad, llego mas mareada de lo que estaba tenia mas dolor de cabeza y se toco la frente todavía tenia fiebre, estaba muy pálida, y las mejillas todavía las tenia de color rosa pálido, aun así siguió por el corredor de la universidad, mientras llegaba a la facultad, subió las escaleras con despacio, por el mareo y las nauseas que tenia, ya eran las 7:15 había llegado muy tarde, toco la puerta, el maestro abrió y la vio ahí parada, empezó con su discurso pero ella no le presto ni la mas mínima atención, aunque el profesor ni cuenta se dio, se fue y sentó, rei la empezó a molestar pero tampoco presto atención, amy miro a rei, quien abrió los ojos como platos, ella estaba muy pálida, se le veía, rei le dijo a amy que le preguntara si estaba enferma, serena abrió la boca y le dijo que no le pasaba nada como si fuera un susurro, amy se dio cuenta de que serena le mentía, pero después le preguntaría.

Dos horas después la clase acabo, serena estaba ida, de verdad se sentía realmente mal, pero no quería nada, no necesitaba nada, después de medio levantarse, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, tenia mucha fiebre, y escalofríos, gracias a dios llevaba saco, se levanto y camino rumbó al baño, parecía borracha camina torcido, pero a la vez como camina tan lento nadie se dio cuenta, llego al baño con ganas de vomitar, entro a uno y empezó a vomitar, después salio de ahí un poco mejor se mojo la cara y noto como ardía en fiebre, se miro al espejo, se veía distorsionada y borrosa se tubo que sostener del lavado con fuerza, estaba que se desmayaba pero no podia, se volvió a mojar, y volvió a esconder su rostro un poco con la capota de su saco, escucho dos voces muy conocidas eran rei y amy, la encontraron allí, toda pálida…

Amy: (Con cara de preocupación), ¿Serena, estas bien, y vio como ella asentía, ¿te veo un poco pálida?.

Rei: (Tan bien con cara de preocupación), en serio sere, que te pasa, nos tienes preocupadas, ¿estas enferma?. La verdad es que de un mes aca serena, rei y amy, estaban muy amigas ellas fueron descubriendo poco a poco las personalidades de todas, pero serena todavía tenía a veces riñas con rei, pero ya todo iba mejor, también le contó lo de la obra de teatro y que ella estudiaba artes escénicas, además serena como ella decía no tenia todavía la súper confianza en todas pero ya le habían demostrado muchas cosas, además pues ellas sentían algo especial unas con las otras. Serena no sabia que hacer, no quería en cierto modo preocuparlas, y mas dar lastima así que tomo su cuaderno de la mochila y rasgo una hoja, en el cual les escribió lo siguiente…

**_Tranquilas muchachas lo que pasa, es que creo que el desayuno me callo mal, y además pues no puedo hablar por lo de la obra, ustedes entienden, no puedo gastar mucho la voz últimamente, ya que en un mes se realizara, y también por que me va a dar como un resfriado… _**

Las dos leyeron el trozo de papel y quedaron convencidas de que no era para mayores lo que le pasaba a serena, serena en el fondo le dolía decirles mentira, ¿le dolía, esto era nuevo para ella, entonces amy les dijo que ya era hora de entrar a al otra clase, a si que, las tres salieron del baño, pero serena se empezó a quedar atrás, cada vez era peor, tomo aire y se hizo a la que no le pasaba nada, su vista seguía borrosa y distorsionada, se tenia que medio recostar hacia las paredes, pero cuando llegaron al salón tubo que ponerse derecha para no llamar la atención a nadie, después en clase fue peor, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas dándole de nuevo nauseas, pero se contuvo y se las aguanto, así estuvo toda la clase que eran dos horas, su rostro casi no se veía, por que tenia la capota casi sobre su cara y no se veía su semblante cada vez mas pálido y sus mejillas cada vez mas rojas, la fiebre estaba subiendo de nuevo.

Por fin su martirio había acabado de nuevo iba para el baño, le dijo eso en un papel a amy y además que no se preocupara que ya estaba con mas fuerzas y mejor, así que se fue lo mejor que pudo hasta el baño, las ganas de desmayarse eran cada vez peores, pero se sostenía fuerte del lavado, una vez mas fue a parar al retrete, su estomago estaba vuelto un desastre, de nuevo se levanto, se limpio la boca, y se la lavo, se quito la capota, su semblante de nuevo era muy pálido, sus mejillas rosadas intensas, sabia que de nuevo estaba con fiebre, se mojo la cara y también paso agua por su nuca, estaba mal, y lo peor era que no podía llegara casa así, le faltaba una hora de clase ya que hoy viernes salían a la 1:00 y tenia clase de teatro a las 2:00, debía que quedarse en alguna parte, en la cafetería de la U, no, no podía hacer eso, debería quedarse en el parque nuevamente, camino como pudo, definitivamente este no era su mejor día, era horrible, una pesadilla de va y vienes, hasta que con línea derecha entro al salón, se quedo pasmada en la silla mientras que el profesor hablaba, amy la veía algo tensa y nerviosa, así que le mando un papel…

"**_Serena estas bien en serio, estas algo estresada, y te veo como muy agotada, si quieres te llevo a enfermería, rei también esta muy preocupada, de verdad dime"_**

Serena con resignación, saco una sonrisa lo que mas pudo, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien después le mando a amy una nota…

"**_Tranquila de verdad que ella estoy mejor, y de nuevo les digo que estoy cansada y estresada por lo de la obra, además esta clase es muy aburridora, como las otras y no entiendo nada, además dile a la rara que estoy bien, jijijiij, tranquilas"._**

Con eso le devolvió una sonrisa a amy, luego le paso la nota a rei sacándole una vena y ella sacándole la lengua mientras que sere como pudo también lo hacia, amy miraba con resignación, después las dos se sonreían, así se paso la hora serena no podía aguantar mas, la clase se dio por terminada, mientras ella le daba un papel a amy, y le dijo con las manos que la leyeran las dos, luego salio rumbo a la salida de la universidad, la nota decía lo siguiente…

"**_Perdónemen chicas la verdad pues quiero irme a casa, lo mas rápido que pueda, las llamo después al celular, les parece, y no se preocupen lo único que quiero es dormir jijijiji, y además como saben hoy tengo clase y ensayo así que no salgo sino hasta las 7:00, entonces nos vemos el lunes les parece, okis aun abrazo chais serena"._**

Caminaba como si estuviera ebria tenia que llegar al parque, al gente la miraba raro, mejor dicho cuado la gente no la miraba raro, se lo quedaba viendo a su cabello, a sus aretes o sus uñas que eran largas y comúnmente eran negras, azules o vinotintas, eso era lo mas cómico, miraban su maquillaje, pero eso ella no frecuentaba los lugares concurridos, pero la verdad a ella hace mucho tiempo que olvida eso, las actitudes de las personas, sin aliento llego al parque, sus mejillas rojas como dos tomates, casi se cae antes de llegar al árbol, el mareo la estaba matando gracias dios, podía sentarse, su vista ya no podía mas, era nublada, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida, parecía un ángel negro, sus cabeza tenia la capota, pero sus largos cabellos se mecían al compás del viento, su rostro se veía tranquilo, pero de un momento a otro se vio marcado por angustia y dolor.

**Es tan duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, se enciende mi piel cuando te veo, es tan duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, cuando te vas cae nieve sino hay invierno.**

**¡Soy la melodía que se apaga al compás de una canción!**

Se levanto de un susto, de nuevo pesadillas rondaban su cabeza, ¿que hora era, había dormido media hora, se sentía realmente agotada, era por lo que estaba pasando, de nuevo se sintió mal, con nauseas, pero pensando en otra cosas se mejoro, la fiebre de nuevo había bajado un poco, aunque su vista todavía estaba muy nublado, todavía se sentía cansada, así que decidió nuevamente cerrar los ojos, y escuchar nada mas, escuchaba el viento, las risas de los niños, las pisadas de las personas, el movimiento de las hojas, el olor de comida y flores, el sonido del agua, cuando en su mente se dibujo un rostro era el, su ángel, pero no podía pensar en el, de seguro que para el solamente era una chiquilla, pero esos ojos expresaban otra cosa, cariño, ternura no lo sabia, un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, marcaba que faltaba 10 para las 2:00, se paro con mucho cuidado, se tambaleo y se tubo que sostener de el árbol, abrió poco a poco los ojos y empezó a caminar, despacio muy despacio en el parque, salio al avenida, salio caminando algo mas rápido pero las nauseas vinieron de nuevo, y el desmayo también, así que decidió frenar de a poco ya casi estaba en instituto, otra vez caminaba como ebria teniéndose el estomago, una cuadra le faltaba se tenia que recargar contra al pared, no podía mas, así que se fue todo el trayecto de esa manera, ya casi sobre la escuela se paro derecha y empezó a caminar, entro y vio a su amiga.

¡¡¡Serena, ¡¡¡llegaste, ¡¡¡que bien, decía esto mientras la abrazaba, sin percatarse de que serena estaba haciendo un súper esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, así termino de abrazarla y la miro con preocupación, pero así mismo el maestro la salvo, llego justo a tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba sin voz y enferma.

Maestro: Bueno muchachos por lo que veo la señorita tsukino llego a tiempo, mientras la miraba, debemos comenzar con el calentamiento, luego trabajaremos la parte en que Julieta se ve en la fiesta de su casa con Romeo, que por lo que veo no han podido llegar los otros dos actores, pero bueno es comprensible, así que bueno muchachos a cambiarnos.

Mina: (Toda rojita), Uhhhiiiii, sere te toco una de las partes mas importantes que esta el primer beso de ustedes, jijijijiji, y vio como serena se ponía mas rojita de lo que estaba.

Maestro: (Enfadado), ¡Señoritas, también es con ustedes, dije a cambiarse, antes de irse vio que los dos chicos venían algo agitados y venían a hablar con el maestro.

Darien y Rakio: Lo sentimos maestro, perdón por la tardanza, mientras disimuladamente el chico de ojos azules miraba por encima del hombro de su maestro a un chica que le daba la espalda, mostrando la capota negra que singularmente mostraba la división de las dos coletas, y la vio entrar al salón, el maestro los entendió y les dijo que no se preocuparan pero que la próxima vez avisaran, así les dijo que se cambiaran que iba a empezar el calentamiento, después se marcharon y se cambiaron, mientras mina le contaba muchas cosas a serena, ella estaba pensando en un par de ojos azules, así mismo, se quito la parte de abajo, se puso el short, además se fue quitar la parte de arriba y le dio mucho frió, así se puso rápidamente la otra blusa y de nuevo el saco en eso entro el maestro y le dijo que si tenia mucho frió y ella asintió, el maestro le dijo que bueno que se quedara así, entonces volvió a meter su cabeza en la capota ya que el maestro la había visto era de espaldas , cuando salio el, ella se tubo que sostener de la pared, estaba muy cansada, necesitaba descansar, sentía que se desmayaba, otra vez su visión era nula, sintió que mina la llamaba y ella asintió.

Salio como pudo al escenario, dio una pequeña risa fingida, que el por cierto el único que se dio cuenta fue darien, además de mirar que ella estaba muy pálida, sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, sudaba y además su respiración era muy agitada, pero ella no quitaba esa sonrisa falsa, empezó el calentamiento ella estaba cada vez peor, el problema fue que el calentamiento lo empezó a dar el maestro y el lo daba algo duro y estricto, ella no podía flaquear, así que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para llevar el ritmo y que no lo notaran, de pronto sintió como lo llamaban a la puerta en esa ella pudo respirar, pero era demasiado agitado, así que se metió al salón y se tumbo contra la pared, tenia que sostenerse de algo, así mismo cayo de bruces al suelo le faltaba fuerzas, de nuevo se levanto por que sintió cómo el maestro caminaba otra ves hacia el escenario, así que salio con la mejor de sus sonrisas saliendo otra vez, ¡El SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR, se dijo.

Así es el show debería continuar, pero se estaba muriendo en vida, no quería decirle nada a nadie, ella misma podía arreglárselas, respiraba muy agitada, su vista ahora si estaba borrosa del totaso y no reconocía a nadie, se iba a desmayar, pero respiro lo mas rápido que pudo, necesitaba aire fresco en sus pulmones, así que de nuevo el maestro ponía una pausa, tenia que dividirse en dos, y hacer unos ejercicios de respiración, unos parados contra la pared, mientras que otros doblaban su cuerpo hacia adelante y ponían su cabeza en el estómago del otro lo hundida dándoles, problemas para respirar, así conseguían que respiraran mas hondo y contenido, a serena le toco mina, así que primero ella estuvo sosteniendo la cabeza de mina, cerro los ojos y empezó la respiración, era nula, no podía normalizarla, ardía en fiebre, y no veía nada, mina se dio cuenta y le pregunto que le pasaba, pero el maestro la interrumpió cambiándola de pareja, le toco a la persona menos inesperada o esperada?.

Era el, no lo podía creer, era el le había tocado como pareja, así que decidió hacerse la fuerte, el le pregunto que si ella o el y entonces ella se señalo, el se sorprendió que no le hubiera dicho nada, así que bueno tomo su pocision, y noto como pasando nada mas su mano cerca del rostro de ella, esta muy caliente, vio como ella haciendo el ejercicio con el y veía como respiraba muy agitada y su cuerpo temblaba, pero no dijo nada, se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el maestro les dijo que se cambiaran, serena estaba mal su cabeza le martillaba y las nauseas volvían cuando se levanto, tomo de nuevo fuerzas y se paro, dejo que el recostara su cabeza en ella, empezó a hacer el movimiento, pero como ella no podía respirar muy hondo, se resbalo un poco la cabeza de el y tubo que ponerle las manos en sus mejillas y ponerlo de nuevo en su estómago, pero el se dio cuenta, sus manos, sus manos…estaban realmente heladas, como si ella estuviera… muerta, así se termino el ejercicio, la dejo un poco aturdida, pero se repuso, de nuevo en circulo, el profesor dijo algo que la asusto, calentamiento de voz, ella abrió los ojos, no, no podía, así que empezaron con las notas bajas, pero algo les llamo la atención serena no respondía, no decía nada, ella estaba ida, el maestro le pregunto que si estaba bien, ella asintió, y luego le dijo que le diera la primera nota, abrió la boca y no salio nada…

¡¡¡Serenaaaaa, se escucho decir la voz de un hombre, estaba cayendo al suelo, de pronto se escucho un sonido de un cuerpo contra el piso, darien corrió y se agacho junto a ella, le quito la capota, todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, sus semblante era pálido, traslucido, sus labios no tenían color, sus mejillas rojas como tomates, toco su frente, quemaba, esta ardida en fiebre, la tomo entre sus brazos, vio al maestro este asintió y salio como estaba, tomo su auto y se dirigió al hospital. La entro de urgencia, su ángel estaba enferma, muy enferma, una enfermera la vio, llamo por una camilla, llegaron lo más rápido la puso sobre ella, y salieron disparados, vio como su ángel se alejaba, se sentó a esperar, por dios se estaban tardando demasiado, el tiempo no corría era lento, muy lento, se estaba muriendo de los nervios, y si algo malo le pasaba, no, no, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y agacho sus rostro, esto no podía estar pasando, movía su cabeza en negación, ¿por que ella, era muy frágil, como una porcelana, que si tomas demasiado fuerte esta se rompe, de pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, era la enfermera que había entrado con ella.

Dos figuras se veían de pie, una hablando y la otra moviendo sus manos, los médicos no sabían que tenia, perecía un resfriado, pero el cuerpo no estaba combatiendo, estaba perdiendo la lucha, era como si quisiera morir, aquel chico abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Ella se estaba dejando morir, no, no podía ser cierto, le decía a la enfermera, ella le decía que tenían que dejarla en observación, toda la noche para ver su evolución, se vio derrotado una vez mas, se sentó de nuevo, mientras veía como la enfermera se alejaba, el no podía creerlo, se dirigió a su departamento para cambiarse, y de nuevo estar en el hospital, tomo su auto transitaba las calles como loco, por que la vida eran tan cruel, llego a su departamento, se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo, se cambio y de nuevo tomo rumbo al hospital, antes de llegar, compro unas rosas rojas, así era como ella siempre olía, olía a rosas rojas, sonrió, pregunto en recepción por ella, le dijeron que todavía estaba en observación, se sentía frustrado el como medico no había podido hacer nada, lo dejaba en otras manos, camino rumbo a la sala de observación, le preguntaron que que era de la paciente, el sin miedo le dijo que su novio, así que lo dejaron pasar, estaba con oxigeno, sus mejillas ahora estaban de un tenue rosado claro, sus labios aun eran pálidos, su cabello estaba suelto, parecía el mismo oro, adornado por destellos negros, dejo sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama las rosas, y sentó cerca de ella, tomo su mano, y vio como unas marcas aparecían en su brazo, eran aquellas marcas que alguna vez vio, pero después se enteraría por que estaban allí, sobaba su mano y le hablaba al oído, cosas de cómo el se sentía con ella.

Se sentía cansado, sus compañeros habían venido a ver como estaba, el maestro lo llamo a su celular, hablo con todos y le dijo la situación, le pidió un favor a mina, le dijo que llamara a casa de serena y les dijera que se iba a quedar en su casa, que era una compañera de estudios llamada amy y que era por tenia exámenes que se iba a quedar todo el fin de semana, mina asintió pero con cara de sorpresa, el recordó como serena se comporta la otra vez cuando estuvo enferma así que decidió que lo mejor era no avisara sus padres y después les dijo que cualquier cosa que pasara con ella, se los informaría, estaba de nuevo solo, así que decidió ir por una café, necesitaba estar despierto, eran mas de la 8:00 de la noche, el estaba cansado, ya que tubo que trasnocharse el día anterior por unos exámenes, pero no le importaba, primero estaba ella, así que salio de ahí, la cama se estaba moviendo, la dueña se estaba moviendo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, su cabeza todavía le dolía, y también le daba vueltas,. Vio que todo era blanco, tenia algo en la nariz que le molestaba, lo tomo entre sus mano era, era oxigeno, ella tenia una bata, blanca, había monitores, se estaba asustando, vio un tubo que le salía de la mano, era suero, se sentó, vio que estaba en un hospital, el ataque de pánico estaba a punto de desatarse, así que se paro, tomo sus cosas, las flores, ¿Rosas, y se quito el suero con brusquedad, sangre salía, pero no le importo, se limpio y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Un muchacho de ojos azules subía en el ascensor, ya estaba un poco mejor, el café le servia, de pronto se abrieron las puertas y lo que vio lo asusto, ella estaba pálida, balbuceaba, buscaba algo, en sus ojos había miedo,¡serena, alcanzo a pronunciar, corrió junto a ella, ella lo vio y lo abrazo sus manos temblaban, lo único que escucho fue ¡sácame, el se negó, la miro y le dijo que no, ella lo miraba con suplica y miedo, se rindió, al tomo en brazos y vio como ella buscaba refugio en su pecho, como un bebe recién nacido, bajo en el ascensor, camino con ella, la señorita de recepción y otra enfermera le dijo que se detuviera, que si estaba loco, ellas lo trataban de detener, serena saco un poco la cabeza del pecho de el, y le dijo en un susurro, ¡sácame, por favor, y vio como lagrimas empezaban a rodar sus pálidas mejillas, y escondía de nuevo el rostro en su pecho, paso como pudo por entre las señoritas, casi tumbándolas, salio al parqueadero, abrió la puerta suya, metió a serena y la sentó en asiento del copiloto, se paso al otro lado, abrió la otra puerta, bajo un poco la silla, y le puso su chaqueta, cerro la puerta, se acomodo e el asiento del conductor, cerro la puerta, y escucho como ella le decía ¡vamonos, por favor, y caía otra vez en un sueño, prendió el carro y salio rumbo a su departamento…

**Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo  
que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
y me persigues en la sombra tu  
de donde sales tu?  
de donde sales y me atacas  
de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme...hipnotizarme  
y elevarme...y elevarme**

Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tu.

Sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta.  
dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo  
dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos.  


Mientras conducía, veía como ella dormía en aquella silla, como su pálido rostro solo mostraba paz, un mechón estaba cayendo sobre su rostro, el lo tomo y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, ella sonrió ante el toque y el también, perdió un poco la cordura bajo su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso fugas y vio como otra vez sonreía, siguió otra ves con el volante…

**  
Y me conoces mas que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable  
con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
de donde sales tu?  
de donde llegas y me atrapas  
de donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme..Hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme**

si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tu.

**...ohh...mucho mas que mis deseos…**

Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome  
...mucho más que mis deseos.

Al fin habían llegado al departamento, estaciono el automóvil, salio y cerro su puerta, abrió la otra y de nuevo tomo a serena entre sus brazos, de nuevo sintió como ella de se escondía entre su pecho, cerro la puerta del automóvil con los pies, pidió el ascensor, y subió hasta el departamento, abrió y camino en penumbras, la llevo hasta su dormitorio donde, destapo un poco la cama, la bajo y la acomodo en ella, sintiendo como ella se tenia de su camisa, vio como ella abría sus ojos y le pedía con ellos que se quedara con ella, así que asintió, de nuevo cerro sus ojos, el se quito su pantalón , gracias a dios tenia cerca su pantaloneta se la puso, se quito la camisa, y se metió a la cama con ella, sintió como ella sonría y se pegaba a su cuerpo, la cerro entre sus brazos dándole paz, beso su frente y así se quedaron dormidos…

**Es tan duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, muero en vida cada vez que te vas, es tan duro comprender, el ¿Por qué, se parte mi alma como un espejo roto, ¡¡¡Calla!**

**¡Soy el alma que se apaga al compás del fuego eterno!**

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Perdón por la demora, esta en verdad no tiene parlamento, pero demuestra lo que cada persona tiene en su cabeza y que como pasaron muchas cosas, también como el amor a veces nos brinda una paz que siempre añoramos, a serena la vida no se la dio fácil así que los momentos mas pequeños son los que le brindan mayor felicidad, amigas gracias por sus mensajes, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic creo que esta un poco oscuro, pero no e estado de buen animo, los quiero mucho y dejen mensajitos, son mi paga, nos vemos…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eres todo en mí, si me abrazo a ti, yo siento que tu esencia se dispersa en mi, no queda ni un espacio en mi sentir, eres tú mi luz.**

En la inmensa madrugada de un departamento, se veían dos cuerpos tan perfectos abrazándose que parecía como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro, un joven de cabellos negros abrazaba a un joven de cabellos rubios con mechones negros tan largos que algunas puntas quedan fuera de la cama, dormían tan tranquilos, hasta que el alba se pronuncio y un sonido molesto llamo la atención del joven, moviendo un poco su cabeza y sacando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia una mesita de noche de donde provenía el molesto sonido, lo tomo abrió un solo ojo para mirar que hora era, vio que era muy temprano, las 6:00, apago el reloj, el tenia guardia en el hospital pero no iba a ir, no quería dejar a su ángel por nada del mundo, así que se paro un poco tomando su pantalón, vio que ella se removía un poco buscando el calor del cuerpo de el, así que volvió a tomar su posición y mientras la abrazaba con un brazo, con el otro, escribía un mensaje de celular a su compañera de turno, diciéndole que no podía ir, que había tenido un pequeña urgencia, que consiguieran un reemplazo, que cualquier cosa que lo llamaran al medio día, así que terminando su labor , de nuevo se acomodo cerrando en sus brazos nuevamente a su ángel, viendo en su rostro como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, toco su frente y vio que estaba tan solo un poco caliente, tomo la otra frazada y la puso sobre ellos, estaba un poco frió el día así que era lo mejor, de nuevo el sueño lo tomo y se fue quedando dormido respirando aquel olor de rosas.

**Muy pocas veces la vida nos muestra un poco de felicidad, y cuando la tenemos debemos disfrutarla, así es como esta vida se esta llenando de aires de un mañana, mi corazón siente gozo y ternura, pero aun queda soledad mucho vestigios de soledad…**

La mañana estaba calentando, un joven se movió dentro de unas frazadas, era de cabellos negros abrió un solo ojo y vio que ya era muy entrada la mañana, toco la frente de su ángel, revisando que no hubiera fiebre, aun quedaba un mínimo de fiebre, así se levanto, y se metió en la ducha, se arreglo, mientras veía como su ángel dormía tranquilamente se dirigió a la cocina, inmediatamente se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para los dos, el solo pensaba como era que ella estaba tan enferma, que nadie se cuenta de su enfermedad, además esta noche había dormido bien, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, termino de preparar el desayuno, tomo unos medicamentos que el tenia para poder bajar de nuevo la fiebre y mejorar el malestar, y así se dirigió a la habitación, llevaba el desayuno de los dos en la bandeja, la dejo un momento encima de un tocador que había allí, camino un poco y abrió las puertas del balcón, de nuevo se dirigió al tocador, tomo la bandeja siguió hasta la cama y dejo de nuevo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, se sentó sobre la cama despertando dulcemente a serena…

Darien: ¡Serena, ¡despierta, es hora del desayuno, la vio moverse un poco, de nuevo la llamo ¡serena, ¡levántate, te traje el desayuno y vio como ella abría un solo ojo para mirarlo a el y darle una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa, se levanto poco a poco y se reincorporo en la cama, sentándose en ella y dándose apoyo sobre la almohada que había acomodado en el espaldar de la cama, era la primera vez que esta algo mas que sonrojada, pero aun así intentó hablar ya que su garganta aun le dolía mucho…

Serena: ¡Gra…cias, dijo en una voz apenas audible, se oía entre cortada y ronca.

Darien: (Callándola con un dedo sobre sus labios), Shiiiiii, tranquila no hables, todavía estas muy mal de la garganta, mas bien tomemos el desayuno que ya debe estar un poco frió y después te tomas este medicamento para el malestar y vio como ella asentía, veía un poco mas el semblante de ella, estaba menos pálida, pero aun así su semblante era demacrado, con ojeras, así entre mirada y mirada terminaron de desayunar, ella tomo su medicamento, mientras el le decía que descansara un poco mas, que mientras el iba a limpiar la losa y organizar un poco el departamento mientras ella descansaba un poco mas, y que el tenia que trabajar un poco en el computador par unos exámenes si que durmiera sin preocupación y que el la llamaba luego para almorzar, mientras veía como ella con sus ojos todo un huracán de emociones, el la miraba con amor y con infinita ternura, mientras se quedaba nuevamente dormida vio como el, cerraba poco a poco el balcón, mientras ella de nuevo caía en el mundo de Morfeo, el se quedo en la entrada de la habitaron viéndola dormir.

**No Te Escuche llegar  
Me Pregunto Cómo Es Que Estas Aquí   
No Quiero Mover Nada  
Podría Cambiar Mi Memoria**

Oh Soy Lo Que Soy  
Yo Haré Lo Que Quiera  
Pero No Me Puedo Esconder

No Me Iré  
No Dormiré  
No Puedo Respirar  
Hasta Que Estés Descansando Aquí Conmigo   
No Me Iré  
No Me Puedo Esconder  
No Puedo Estar   
Hasta Que Estés Descansando Aquí Conmigo

No Quiero Llamar A Mis Amigos  
Ellos Podrían Despertarme De Este Sueño  
Y No Puedo Dejarte en Esta Cama  
Corro El Riesgo De Olvidar Todo Lo Que Ha Sido

Oh Soy Lo Que Soy  
Yo Haré Lo Que Quiera  
Pero No Me Puedo Esconder

No Me Iré  
No Dormiré  
No Puedo Respirar  
Hasta Que Estés Descansando Aquí Conmigo  
No Me Iré  
No Me Puedo Esconder  
No Puedo Estar  
Hasta Que Estés Descansando Aquí Conmigo

Y así poco a poco fue cerrando la puerta y dejando allí dormida a su ángel.

Mientras ella descansaba, el estaba pendiente de sus estudios trabajando en su computadora pero fueron mas de tres veces que el paraba en seco y se quedaba mirando la pantalla del computador como ido, pensando en por que ella tenia que pasar por todo esto primero fue la llegada donde amy, toda empapada, luego el desmayo en el parque, el moretón en su muñeca y aquellas extrañas marcas en sus brazos, entendía lo del moretón ¿pero aquellas marcas que significaban, era algo que nunca había podido quitarse de la cabeza, además el había visto a ese tipo, a diamante, rondando por la universidad y luego esto, su enfermedad, pero lo que mas le dolió fueron esas palabras…

**Flash Back**

Se veía a lo lejos detrás de un cristal en una sala de espera un joven sentado encorvado escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras una de sus manos tocaba con impaciencia su nuca, luego se reclino y vio como una enfermera se acerba a el, el se ponía de pie y veía aquella cara con tristeza…

Darien: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella, ¿Enfermera, ¿como se encuentra ella, mirando como ella tomaba un impulso antes de contestar aquella pregunta…

Enfermera: (Con infinita tristeza), perecía un resfriado, pero el cuerpo no esta combatiendo, estaba perdiendo la lucha, es como si quisiera morir, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por hacerla regresar pero no quiere, termino de decir esto con un susurro, vio como el muchacho abría los ojos con asombro, su rostro se puso pálido y después movía la cabeza en negación y los puños con ira, con frustración…

Darien: (Con mucho dolor en su mirada), ¡No, ¡tiene que hacer algo, ¡no a pueden dejarla morir, le decía esto a la enfermera subiendo mucho mas su voz la enfermera retrocedió un poco y lo miro, le sonrió.

Enfermera: (Sonriendo pero con unos ojos muy tristes), ¡joven, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla regresar, solo espero que ella tenga la fuerza necesaria y además las gana de vivir, ahora tengo que volver, cualquier cosa se lo diré o se lo dirán los doctores y diciendo esto se empezó a marchar.

Darien: ¡Espere, ¡puedo ir a verla, ¡necesito verla, vio como ella negaba, ¡entiendo, y luego le dijo que tal vez mas tarde, vio como ella de nuevo se ponía en marcha y se perdía entre la otras enfermeras y los corredores, se sintió impotente, el todo un doctor y los otros que la atendían no podían hacer nada, solo que ella quisiera vivir así que agacho la mirada se sentó en el sillón derrotado y una solitaria lagrima bajo por una de sus mejillas…

**End Flash Back**

Termino de salirse de sus pensamientos ya eran mas de la 2:00 del la tarde y el no había hecho el almuerzo además, ella había estado muy tranquila, ya que la dogra era un poco mas fuerte que otras pero mas suaves que la del hospital, así que termino de hacer sus deberes en el computador y se fue a la cocina, mientras empezó a cocinar algo de arroz, iba hacer unas tortillas y zumo de naranja, así que se empezó a dedicar a hacerlo mientras que algo lo interrumpió era su teléfono celular, en la pantalla anunciaba que era su compañera kieiko.

Darien: Hola

Kieiko: ¿Darien, hola, ¿que paso, ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje, ¿estas bien?.

Darien: (Con cara de resignación), ¡si! Tranquila estoy bien solo que a una amiga se le presento un inconveniente este fin de semana y no podré ir al hospital hacer guardia así que pues por eso te mande el mensaje, era lo más conveniente.

Kieiko: ¡Oh ya veo, si quieres te ayudo.

Darien: (Con cara de sorpresa par poner una mirad tierna y luego seria), ¡no, tranquila no es para tanto alarmarse es solo que bueno necesita a alguien que la ayude, (pensamientos: más bien que la cuiden), no te preocupes en serio, entonces ¿tu me vas a reemplazar?.

Kieiko: ¡Si, no te preocupes, seré tu reemplazo, dale mis buenas energías a tu amiga y que todo salga bien.

Darien: OK, mucha gracias, te debo una, me tengo que ir.

Kieiko: Si lo se, yo también me tengo que ir, aquí hay mucho trabajo nos vemos chao.

Darien: ¡De nuevo gracias, ¡nos vemos, ¡chao, y así colgó y de nuevo se metió en la cocina, después de un rato termino la comida y se dirigió al habitación allí la vio tan tranquila, su cabello esparcido por toda la cama, se veía, ¡si, como un ángel, un ángel enfermo, el cual debía curar y proteger, se acerco a ella y la levanto de la cama a almorzar, estaba aun mejor que antes, su rostro empezaba a tomar su color natural, que era blanco como la nieve, en sus ojos todavía había un poco de ojeras, pero el detallo algo, mientras la miraba comer, sus ojos estaban un poco mas vivos de lo que eran, ¿era por el,¿era para el, no podía ser cierto, no lo creía, pero miro de nuevo y si ella lo miraba con una especie de energía en sus ojos, trasmitía un poco de calor y ternura, terminaron de comer los dos, el retiro los platos y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos, ella, que aun se encontraba sentada en la cama, miro hacia la cocina y luego a la nada en aquella habitación.

Serena: (Pensamientos), ¿Por qué lo hace, a nadie le a importado mi vida antes, es el destino…no…no te mientas serena tsukino, el destino te a dado lo peor, y así será siempre…pero es que el es tan…diferente…nose en verdad por que me ayuda, por que me saco del hospital sin importar nada, mientras ella hablaba consigo misma, no sintió como aquel joven la llamaba, ¿Serena, y entonces voltio su rostro hacia el de el.

Darien: (Con cara de preocupación), ¿serena, estas bien, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Serena: (Todavía ronca) ¡si!..Estoy…bien…no te preocupes, y vio como el le paso las medicinas para que ella se las tomara, las dejo sobre su boca y luego las paso con agua

Darien: (Mientras veía como ella tomaba la medicina), OK, es que estabas como en las nubes, bueno mira, hay un inconveniente, tengo que salir un momento, es que se termino la leche y otras cosas así que tengo que ir al supermercado, además pues tengo que comprar otras cosas, no se, ¿te molesta, ¿que te deje un momento mientras voy, vio como ella negaba con la cabeza , ¡esta bien, procurare por no demorarme, si quieres anotas mi numero celular y yo el tuyo, vale, por si necesitas algo así que ella asintió y pidió con la mano que le alcanzara la mochila, saco de ahí su celular y anoto el de él y el joven también anoto el de ella, ¡ya sabes, si pasa algo llámame, ella volvió a asentir, ¡ah, ¡y otra cosa, si quieres te puedes bañar, de nuevo ella asintió así, que pues el se dispuso a salir al súper y mientras la dejo nuevamente acostada en la cama, ella escucho como el cerraba la puerta de la entrada y se iba, cerro sus ojos y se quedo de nuevo dormida, entre el aroma de el, tierra húmeda y hierbabuena.

Mas tarde y lo lejos entre las calles se veía un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercaba a un supermercado y entraba en el, ya dentro empezó a tomar lo que tenia que llevar a casa hasta que su mano se atravesó con otra era su vecina o mejor dicho su hermana amy.

Amy: (Con sorpresa), ¡Hola darien, ¿como estas?.

Darien: ¡Ah muy bien, ¿y tu?.

Amy: Estoy bien, oye darien a propósito y vio como el miraba, ¡es cierto, ¡oye has visto a serena, vio como el negaba con a cabeza, ¡ serena estaba mal, y le dio un rostro de preocupación, ¡llego ayer en la mañana muy enferma a clase y además dijo que iba a llamarnos al celular a rei o a mi, pero nunca llamo, ¿tu sabes algo de ella, ¡ya que ustedes, por lo que e visto se han hablado algunas veces!.

Darien: (Un poco rojo y con cara de yo nose), ¡no, ¡amy la verdad es que no la e visto, ¡pero si quieres, cuando la vea por la universidad, le digo, o tal vez ustedes ya han hablado pero si no es así, le avisare, y luego sonrió, termino de hacer la compras y se marcho despidiéndose de amy, ya que en la droguería del súper no había del medicamento que ella necesitaba, (pensamientos), perdón amy por no decirte la verdad pero es lo mejor para ella, y así siguió caminando hasta la droguería, entro allí cuando se encontró un viejo amigo.

Darien: (Con cara de asombro), ¿Andrew, ¿Eres tu, y observo como el peli mono se daba la vuelta y ponia cara de felicidad y sorpresa.

Andrew: (Sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo), ¡amigo, ¡que sorpresa, ¡¿que haces por aca, ¡y mas a estas horas¡, ¡pensé que estabas en el hospital, vio como el negaba, ¡o ya veo, y bueno que me cuentas de tu vida hace mas de un mes que no nos vemos, vio como el asentía, si quieres terminamos de comprar y nos sentamos en aquella cafetería y vio como nuevamente asentía y sonreía, terminaron de pagar y se fueron hacia la cafetería, pidieron dos cafés y entonces darien hablo.

Darien: ¡Sorpresa la tuya, ya que veo que sigues trabajando en el crow, y eso tu hermana me imagino que esta atendiendo si tu estas aquí, y vio como el muchacho asentía, ¡y de mi vida, pues ya casi me graduó y hoy no tenia turno, mintió, y además pues bien, ya que somos de diferentes carreras, casi no nos vemos, pero nos conocemos desde que entramos a la segundaria y después a la universidad, ambos rieron.

Andrew: ¡Si es cierto, ¡hace mucho que te conozco, ¡¿y bueno pues como andas de la vida sentimental, vio que el se sonrojaba y negaba, ¡ya veo que no tienes a nadie, ¡¿pero también que andas tras alguien,de nuevo se puso rojo, ¡ya te dejo en paz, y vio como el sonreía y tomaba su café.

Darien: (Un poco mas tranquilo), ¿y tu, como vas con esa vida, sigues con la misma o terminaste con ella, ¿como era que me dijiste que se llamaba, ¡por que la de hace seis meses era reiko, ¿que por cierto fue la que mas te duro?.

Andrew: (Algo sonrojado), ¡pensaras que soy un casanova, ¡pero no, ¡después del incidente que tuve con serena, vio como a su amigo se le abrían los ojos, ¡no volví a pensar nada mas que en reiko, ¡pero las cosas se estaba poniendo mal, y termine con ella, ¡cuando hace mas de tres meses, ¡la ultima ves que estuviste en el crow, ¡mi novia, ¡ella estaba con mi hermana, nos hicimos amigos y ya llevo con ella un mes de novios, es simplemente perfecta, vio como su amigo sonreía con nostalgia.

Darien: (Pensamientos), ¡a si que tu fuiste el primer amor de serena y le rompiste el corazón, pero yo se lo sanare, por que según lo que escuche la ultima vez ella, no lo a perdonado, y mirando a su amigo y siguiendo la conversación, ¿en serio, y ¿como se llama tu novia?.

Andrew: ¡jejejjej, ¡se llama Lita Kino, estudia en la universidad, artes y también gastronomía, y vio como a su amigo nuevamente se le habrían los ojos llenos de sorpresa, ¿Qué pasa, ¿ya la has visto? y vio como el asentía.

Darien: (Dejando su sorpresa un lado), ¡seguro, ¡la conocí hace poco para una exposición que hubo en la universidad, y bueno me quede asombrado con el talento que tiene, y además yo no te vi por alla, ¿ Por que no fuiste a su exposición?.

Andrew: ¡Oh, ya veo, así que fuiste, y la verdad solamente mucho, ya que estuve muy ocupado en el crow ese día, así que no pude asistir, mi hermana no pudo ayudarme, y me toco solo, pero yo tengo en casa una pintura suya, que me regalo, y además hace unos postres deliciosos, y ambos sonrieron.

Darien: ¡Bueno amigo,¡ ya es bastante tarde, se fue levantando y miro su reloj marcaba 20 para las 10:00, por lo menos serena, estaba aun dormida o estaba relativamente bien, ¡te prometo que en estos días voy por alla y te hago una visita!.

Andrew: (Abrazándose nuevamente), ¡esta bien, ¡te espero por alla, con algún postre de lita, jejejejej, sonrieron, pagaron y así se despidieron, ambos caminaron por rumbos distintos perdiéndose en la noche.

Ya eran pasadas las 9:40 de la noche y el no llegaba, ella se despertó pues pensó que él ya había llegado de las compras pero no fue así, de seguro que tenia que hacer otra cosas, así que no lo pensó tanto, se sintió con la boca reseca y se paro con cuidado de la cama, camino lentamente asía la cocina ya que la cabeza le dolía un poco y tenia aun poco de mareo, llego hasta la cocina abrió el refrigerador y tomo zumo de naranja, sintió descanso para su boca, reseca y maltratada, después se dirigió al baño se veía demacrada y ojerosa, así que como allí había tina dejo, que se empezara a llenar mientras ella con un deje de preocupación, miro asía la mesa de noche donde dejo el celular, vio que en toda la noche no la llamo, pero ella lo iba a llamar, no, se dijo, a si que miro lo que tenia puesto, era una bata de hospital, como los odiaba, odiaba a los médicos ya que en una ocasión su mama la mando a un siquiatra, ella no era loca, pero su mama le decía que algo no andaba bien en ella, así que la mandaba a sus terapias y ella se escapaba y nunca iba allí, llegaba a casa, y se portaba tal ves un poco mas normal, después volvía a su vida habitual, quiso quitarse los recuerdos de su cabeza moviéndola de un lado al otro , miro que no tenia ropas para dormir, así que busco entre el armario d el, alguna pijama pero no encontró, solo encontró algunas camisas así que opto por tomar una de ellas, ya que le quedaba tan larga como la bata que traía puesta, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Termino de tomar las cosas de su mochila, sacando su esencia, la de rosas, entro al baño y cerro la llave, dejo las cosas, se quito la ropa interior y se metió en la tina, tomo el shampoo que había cerca y se lo unto en el cabello, despacio, suave, dándose masajes, en su adolorida cabeza, se lo termino de lavar, siguió con su cuerpo, un masaje enérgico y reconfortante, termino de bañarse, destapo la tina y empezó a secarse, después se aplico por toda la piel, la esencia, ese olor que la identificaba, se puso la ropa interior y finalmente la camisa, se miro en el tocador del baño, y empezó a cepillarse su largo cabello, olía como el cabello de el, pero a diferencia de ella, siempre olía a tierra húmeda y hierbabuena, se termino de cepillar, dejo la toalla extendida en el baño, salio de allí, guardo las cosas en la mochila, si percatarse, que el dueño del lugar estaba entrando, prendió el radio que había cerca del televisor estaba tocando música suave, romántica, en cima del tocador de a habitación, y abrió las puertas del balcón entrando en el, dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos y mirado la majestuosa luna y viendo lo hermoso que se veía Tokio desde ahi, mientras ella hacia esto, él con cuidado dejo las cosas en el refrigerador y en la mesa del comedor las medicinas, así que camino hacia el dormitorio, quería asegurarse que todo andaba bien, abrió la puerta con precaución, entro y lo que vio fue a un ángel en su balcón, ella no lo había sentido llegar, estaba de espaldas a el, sus manos descansaban en la baranda, su cabello se movía al compás de el viento, el se acerco poco a poco y observó que tenia una de sus camisas blancas, de seguro que no tenia que ponerse después de bañarse, el no le había dejado nada, callo en cuenta, así que busco algo entre sus ropas, se veía hermosa se acerco mas a ella y escucho que tarareaba el final de la canción en la radio, se acerco aun mas hasta llegar a pararse detrás de ella, ella sintió el olor de el, y dijo: ¡Tierra húmeda y hierbabuena, darien, ambos sonrieron, y luego el dejándose llevar coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y susurro en uno de sus oídos , ¡Rosas rojas, serena, y así fue bajando sus brazos hasta que los enredo entre la cintura de ella, recostándose ella en el pecho de el y empezó a sonar un melodía, la cual ellos dos cantaron…

**Siento que te conozco hace tiempo  
De otro milenio, de otro cielo  
Dime si me re recuerdas aún  
Sólo con tocar tus manos   
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz**

Siento que me desnudas la mente  
Cuando me besas en la frente  
Dime si traigo marcar de ayer  
Sólo con tocar tus manos  
Puedo revelarte mi alma  
Dime si reconoces mi voz

Siento que te conozco  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime si reconoces mi voz

Y después de el final de la canción, se ve como en aquel balcón el le da la vuelta entre sus brazos y se abrazan con tanto amor y cariño oculto…después se ven cerrándose la puertas del balcón y ellos perdiéndose en la oscuridad, **este había sido un fin de semana solo para ellos dos**…

**Continuara… **

**Nota: Perdón por la demora, esta en verdad no tiene parlamento, pero demuestra lo que cada persona tiene en su cabeza y que como pasaron muchas cosas, también como el amor a veces nos brinda una paz que siempre añoramos, a serena la vida no se la dio fácil así que los momentos mas pequeños son los que le brindan mayor felicidad, también a veces la vida nos da espacios y momentos, sin un ¿Por qué, solo no lo dan, gracias, amigas gracias por sus mensajes, espero que sigan leyendo mi fic creo que esta un poco oscuro, pero no e estado de buen animo, los quiero mucho y dejen mensajitos, son mi paga, nos vemos…**

**Su amiga Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
